The new rocket member
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Ash's friends betray him and team rocket finds him after.
1. Prolog

I was listening to the japanease team rocket theme song when the idea for   
this story came to me, pokemon characters are copyright to whoever owns   
them and now onto the story. Which is copyright to me.   
  
The New Rocket Member   
By Firehedgehog   
  
Prolog   
Ash looked into the faces of those he had considered friends these last   
few years, pikachu showed shock on his sweet face for what Misty and Brock   
had said.   
"I hate you Ash and I always have, I hope you die you arrogant brat,"   
Misty said spitting at him, Brock glared at Ash and readied a pokeball that   
he knew contain onix.   
"I thought you were my friends," Ash said softly, he then fell on his   
but as Misty hit him in the face... very hard.   
"Friends to you, yeah right, we only liked your pikachu you brat,"   
Brock said spitting on his face and then to Ash horror took Ashs pokeball   
containing his pokemon.   
"Pika pi," Pikachu said jumping into Ash's arms tears running down   
his furred face, Ash slowly backed away from the two that had just broken   
his heart.   
"Your worthless brat no one could love you, you'll never be a pokemon   
master," Misty said and finally Ash broke, he turned around and ran and   
with him was pikachu the one person he knew truly cared for him.   
***   
Jesse, James and Meoeth were on the way to capture pikachu or at   
least to try when they heard crying, curious the three followed the sound. To   
there surprise they saw that it was the twerp but only him and pikachu the   
others weren't with him, to there shock they saw that his clothing were torn   
and his face was covered by cuts and bruises.   
Meowth was the one that noticed that Ash didn't have his pokeballs,   
also that he didn't have his backpack or his hat or even his blue jacket.   
"I think that something really bad happened, look even pikachu is in   
shock," Meowth wispered to the two human, taking a deep breath he walked   
to pikachu to ask what had happened.   
"Pikachu what happened?" Meowth asked, pikachu came out of his   
shock and the answer shocked the cat pokemon.   
"The other two twerps did what!" he yelled, he had thought that no   
one could be that cruel, even team rocket didn't do that.   
***   
"Jesse I think we should take the twerp back with us," James said to   
his red haired partner, she frowned and nodded.   
"The kid is a great trainer James and Pikachu adores him, I can't   
believe that those two betrayed him and actually stole his pokemon. I   
always thought that Ash and Misty would marry in the future, everyone   
did," Jesse said and she looked at Ash who pikachu and Meowth were trying   
to cheern up.   
"Lets get him to join team rocket and make our team better, the boss   
would love to have that pikachu on the team since its so powerful and I like   
the kid," James said and Jesse smiled, she remembered the suggestions the   
boss had made to get Ash to join them.   
"Lets do it, but first lets get him fixed up," Jesse said and James   
nodded, togeather they fixed up Ash and put him in a new pair of jeans and   
a white t-shirt.   
***   
Ash looked at the three team rocket members confused of why the   
three would help him, every other time they had tried to steal pikachu.   
"Ash we want you to join Team Rocket, we won't betray you," James   
said and looking into James blue eyes he knew it was the truth, he looked at   
pikachu who nodded.   
"I'll join," he wispered, the two other humans smiled.   
"We'll give you a makeover like no other, you won't even reconize   
yourself in the end," Jesse said, James nodded and they began the rebirth of   
Ash Ketchum as a team Rocket member.   
***   
Misty woke up in the hospital with a groan, opening her eyes she was   
socked to see Sabrina there.   
"Sabrina," she gasped, what was going on here and where was Ash and   
Pikachu.   
"Misty what is the last thing you remember?" Sabrina asked her,   
Misty frowned wondering what was going on.   
"Brock, Ash, Pikachu and myself were walking in a forest lost, that all,"   
Misty said and then she frowned, why couldn't she remember anything after   
that.   
"Misty a very sick Pychic pokemon took over your and Brocks mind, it   
made you hurt Ash mentally and physically. You stole his pokemon, then he   
ran away and the pokemon left you two there unconcious. If I hadn't been in   
the town neaby no one would of found you and you would be dead right   
now, your lucky to be alive," Sabrina said and Misty gasped in shock, then   
another thought came to her.   
"But what happened to Ash, and how do you know all this?" Misty   
asked, Sabrina sighed.   
"I don't know what happened to Ash for I was never able to see into   
his mind for some reason, but I know what happened to you because three   
hour ago we located the pokemon who took over you and I read its mind,"   
Sabrina said, Misty broke out crying hoping with all her heart that Ash was   
okay. Sabrina looked at the girl sadly for three hours ago the police had   
given up the search for Ash Ketchum, as far as they were conserned Ash was   
dead and in Pallet Town a funeral was going on.   
***   
"Welcome to team Rocket Ash," Giovanni said to his newest member,   
beside the new rocket member was a pikachu whoes eyes were harder then   
before not trusting itself to trust many anymore.   
"Ash died when they betrayed him," the boy said his eyes as hard as   
the pikachus, Giovanni smiled pleased.   
"Ah yes I guess he did, contact me when you choose your new name,"   
Giovanni said and he nodded, that day Team rocket had found him Ash had   
died and no longer looked like that sweet innocent boy, in his place was   
someone else and he didn't even look the same anymore.   
"Is my team mates here yet?" he asked, Giovanni nodded and in   
walked Jesse, James and Meowth. The new rocket member looked at them   
and walked towards them, togeather they walked out of the room there   
spirits united as one.   
To Be continued.


	2. Chapter One

I was listening to the japanease team rocket theme song when the idea for   
this story came to me, pokemon characters are copyright to whoever owns   
them and now onto the story. Which is copyright to me.   
  
The New Rocket Member   
By Firehedgehog   
  
Chapter One   
It had been six years since Ash Ketchum had vanished and had been   
given up for being dead, life went on and very few wondered if he was alive   
still. One who hoped that he was still alive was Misty Waterflower a certain   
gym leader, she knew that if he was still alive he would be sixteen years old   
now.   
Today she was visiting an old friend of hers, Brock who also hoped   
that Ash was still alive and looked after Ashs pokemon he had taken that   
say while under the pokemons control. As she entered the gym she smiled   
seeing all of Brocks brothers and sisters about, inside she watched Brock   
have a match with a young trainer.   
The trainer was loosing badly, then finally Brocks Onix finished off the   
other pokemon and it fainted. The trainer looked pretty upset but Brock told   
the person that it was okay to loose, also that they could try again later and   
the trainer brightened.]   
"Hi Misty," Brock said coming up to her, he was twenty years old now   
and he practiculy looked exactly like he had six years ago.   
"Hi Brock how's it going," she asked him with a smile and he answered   
with a smile of his own, he ran a tanned hand through his short spiky hair as   
they both staed at each other.   
"It's going great Misty, did you hear about the increase in Team Rocket   
attacks?" he asked and she frowned nodding, new pokemon trainers were   
loosing there pokemon fast and the police were unable to catch up with the   
rockets.   
"It's terrible, at least we havn't seen Jesse and James for awhile,"   
Misty said remembering there tries to get pikachu, it made her remember   
Ash and her heart felt heavy.   
"There Theme song was funny though, remember those dayd traveling   
the world with Ash and Pikachu," Brock said with a small smile, he then   
sighed sadly remembering that those days were over forever.   
"I miss them so much Brock and I keep thinking that I'll wake up and   
see him, I know he's alive but not where," Misty said and a tear ran down   
her face, with a gentle hand Brock wipped away the tear but he himself   
looked ready to cry.   
"I know Misty, since he left I felt like a part of me is gone also," Brock   
said, they both stood in silence remembering.   
***   
"Aacho!" James sneezed, he sniffed wondering if he was getting a cold   
of somesort. Over the last six years there team had made it to the highest   
ranking group of all the team rocket groups, since Ash had joined them they   
had gotten pokemon faster then ever had he had more then two pokemon   
now.   
"Bless you," a voice said and Jesse walked into his hotel room, a few   
months ago she had cut her hair and it hung loose to her shoulders and her   
green eyes twinkled with humor.   
"Thanks," he sniffed and Meowth snickered, then his room mate   
walked inhis pikachu on his shoulder. James looked at him seeing how   
different Ash was now, Ash now had dark green hair in a short pony tail,   
blue eyes and was wearing a grey t-shiry and jeans. The name Ash had   
chosen those years ago to start over was Jack, no longer was he a wimp for   
he moved with a grace earned from learning the martial arts.   
"Yo," Jack said with a smile, pikachu jumped off his shoulder and   
started to talk to meowth.   
"So did you enjoy your walk around town?" Jesse asked, the two of   
them now considered Jack as a younger brother and made sure he was   
happy and wouldn't think of the friends that had hurt him so bad.   
"I did, I also saw some rare pokemon that the boss would love to have   
and are very rare," Jack said and they all smirked, they had been searching   
for some good pokemon all week and now they had found some.   
"Tonight then?" Jesse asked and the two boys nodded, Jack held up a   
pokeball of one of his pokemon, he wanted to try it out tonight since it had   
just evolved again.   
"Your going to use that pokemon?" James asked, he had seen how   
powerful that pokemon was before and he wondered how powerful it was   
now. All of Jacks pokemon were at very high levels, if they ever asked how   
strong pikachu was they would of fainted from shock when Jack had told   
them and it had happened.   
"Yup, anyway he wants to have some exercise," Jack said and James   
frowned, he didn't know how but Jack could understand all pokemon now   
ever since an explosion two years ago.   
"Sure," Jesse said and then started to decide what pokemon she would   
use tonight, with a grin James also started to choose which one he should   
use.   
***   
Jack scratched pikachu behind its ears and he smiled at the adorable   
expression on its face, it was stange of how his life had changed since he was   
ten. Then he had a kid ready to travel the world and become a pokemon   
Master, now he was in Team Rocket and one of there best.   
He blew a strand of his green hair out of his eyes, a year after he had   
joined team rocket a scientist had offered to change his eye and hair color   
permantly so no one would reconize him. He had accepted, now his hair was   
green and and was his natural color now, that also went with his eyes which   
were blue now and it wasn't eye contacts.   
With a sigh he started to get ready for the mission tonight, he got into   
his grey team Rocket uniform with its red R on the front. Elbow length black   
gloves went next and then his knee length black boots, the last thing he did   
was put on a chain with small round balls hanging off it. There were seven   
balls on the cain, there colors were red, blue, yellow, white, gold, pink, and   
also purple.   
"Lets go pikachu, we have a jb to do," Jack said, they went to see Jesse   
who was i the next room. The little balls on his chain gleamed in the light, for   
a second they seemed to glow but quickly stopped.   
'I wish that I knew what happened to everyone else I knew' Jack   
thought, that was everyone who he had met when he had once been Ash   
Ketchum traveling with the two who had betrayed him.   
***   
Jack sighed as he looked at the trainer they were stealing from, the   
people they usually stole from now were trainers that were terrible trainers   
that beat there pokemon, one that didn't deserve to have a pokemon.   
"Give up your pokemon, you won't be hurt if you do,' Jack said, the   
trainer sneered at them thinking that team rocket would loose to him. Jack   
sighed realizing that they would have to fight, he took out his pokeball and   
threw it.   
Out of it came a pokemon that scared the trainer greatly and Jack   
knew that, he smiled at the dragon pokemon.   
"Hyper Beam Dragonite!" Jack called to his pokemon, the air filled with   
light and they soon got all the trainers pokemon and then they left.   
To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

I was listening to the japanease team rocket theme song when the idea for 

this story came to me, pokemon characters are copyright to whoever owns 

them and now onto the story. Which is copyright to me. 

The New Rocket Member 

By Firehedgehog 

Chapter Two 

"Very good," Giovanni said as he looke over there latest catch, Jack 

watched him study them as he had done so many times before. Out of the 

corner of his eye he saw the bosses pet pursian walk into the room a 

message tied around its neck, the boss seeing it took the message and 

quickly read it. 

"Jack," he suddenly said and Jack looked at him wondering what 

mission he would go on this time, pikachu yawned at his side and stretched. 

"Yes sir?" he asked, he had learned to act polite to the boss over time 

and he gave the boss a smile that he knew would bug him. 

"This time your going on a solo mission, your targets are the cerulean 

city gym leaders pokemon," Giovanni said and Jack forced himself to keep 

his smile, the boss was going to make him steal from someone he had hoped 

never to see again. 

"Mission accepted," he said his face going emotionless, then he and 

pikachu turned around and walked out of the room to do this mission. 

*** 

Jesse sighed sadly as she heard Jacks next mission, she knew how he 

hated Misty from what she had done to him and she knew that Pikachu 

probably felt the same way. She watched as Jacks face become emotionless 

as did pikachu, and then accepted the mission. 

Everytime he went on a mission she had seen his face and eyes 

become emotionless, she wondered if he would ever be the kid he had once 

been. 

"You Two, get out of here," the boss said and she knew that they had a 

few days off, the three of them ran for it. 

*** 

It was raining heavily when Jack arrived at the gym, pikachu was 

hiding under his coat trying to stay dry. He looked at the building in front of 

him memories bubbling up in his mind about the last time he had been 

there, he sighed making his face show no emotions as he snuck in. 

He entered through a window quietly and left his rain coat by the 

window so the water dripping off it wouldn't give him away, silently pikachu 

and himself walked through the hall ways going to where he knew where 

Misty's pokemon were. 

To his surprise a girl was there, she was two years older then himself 

with a slim athletic figure and she wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans, she 

had nothing on her feet. Her hair was an orange red and she wore it loose to 

the middle of her back, she was beautiful but now he reconized who it was. 

'Misty' he thought with hate and he remembered the last time he had 

seen her six years ago, pikachu glared at the water pokemon trainer also 

remembering. 

Still looking at her he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 

pokeball, enlarging it with a push of a button he threw it towards Misty. 

*** 

Misty twirled around as she heard something land behind her, to her 

starlement it was a pokeball and she gasped when she saw the pokemon it 

let loose. The pokemon was ducklike and blue, a jewel adorned his forehead 

and he looked very strong. She knew that it was a golduck, a pokemon she 

had been trying to evolve her psyduck into for years but failed. 

"Whoes pokemon are you?" she asked looking around, then a person 

walked out of the shadows and she saw it was someone from team rocket. He 

was a few years youinger then herself and very handsome, but what scared 

her the most was that she couldn't see any emotion in him and no emotion in 

the pikachu beside him. 

"He's mine, now hand over your pokemon," he said in a monotone 

voice, Misty fumed knowing that none of her pokemon would match his 

pokemon. 

"Never," she hissed at him, to her surprise he seemed amused about 

something. 

"I didn't say you had a choice Miss Waterflower," he said in that 

monotone voice of his, Misty felt her face going red in anger. 

"Never!" she screamed ripping out a gun she had saved in case 

someone attacked her such as team rocket, the gym echoed as her gun fired 

and sped towards the team Rocket member. To he shock he didn't move but 

looked amused again, then when the bullet was getting nearer to her he 

suddenly raised his hand his palm facing the bullet. 

Then time had to freeze as the bullet stopped speeding at him and 

didn't move at all, she gasped her eyes opened wide. 

"Never say never," he said to her and he made a twisting motion with 

his hand, the next thing Misty knew was that she was slamming into the wall 

behind her as the bullet slammed into her stomach. 

"Who are you?" she asked as the world started to go black, he smirked 

and his pikachu showed no emotion still. 

"I am Jack," he said and then the world vanished from around her, all 

she knew was pain. 

*** 

Misty woke up in the hospital a few hour later, to her great sadness 

she learned that all her pokemon were gone stolen by tgeam rocket. It was 

that night that someone came to visit her, to her shock ikt was Gary Oak. 

"Gary," she said surprised, he sat down on the chair next to her bed 

with a serious expression on his face. 

"Misty, we just got a message from our spy in team rocket,' he said 

and this grabbed her attention, it had been two months since the last. 

"And?" she asked, she waited for an answer. 

"Team Rocket knows where Ash is," he said, she paled in shock. 

"Ash," she said in shock, she chose this moment to faint. 

The End...


	4. Chapter 3

I was listening to the japanease team rocket theme song when the idea for 

this story came to me, pokemon characters are copyright to whoever owns 

them and now onto the story. Which is copyright to me. 

Bwaa ha ha... this story has continued! 

The New Rocket Member 

By Firehedgehog 

Chapter Three 

Gary waited for Misty to wake up to continue, once she got her 

thoughts in order she told him to continue telling her what he had been 

trying to say. 

"He's alive, our spy tells us thast from the information he gathered 

Ash was found by Jesse and James that day that pokemon took you over. 

The next thing he found was that they took Ash to there boss, thats all and 

the fact that Ash is alive somewhere," Gary said and Misty frowned, this 

didn't give her much informayion other then the fact that Ash was alive... 

somewhere. 

"Anything else about him Gary?" she asked hopefully, he shook his 

head no. 

"Nothing else about him, but I did get some information on the team 

rocket member that sent you to the hospital," Gary said, Misty growled thing 

about what she would do to that team rocket guy the next time she saw him. 

"Well who is he?" she asked in an icy voice, she looked at Gary so hard 

that he gulped. 

"His name is Jack and he's sixteen years old, he joined team rocket years ago and works with

Jesse and James. He's now the top member of team 

rocket but he usually steals from owners who mistreat there pokemon. his 

known pokemon are pikachu and golduck," Gary said and Misty growled 

deep in her throat, Gary grew a sweatdrop and edged away from her. 

"Thats all, what about that thing he did with that bullet," Misty said in 

an angry voice, this caused Gary to move even furthur away from her. 

"Well rumors say that he's phychic and there most powerful one, thats 

all our spy was able to get about him," Gary said, Misty frowned and then 

sighed in defeat at not getting anymore information. 

"I can't believe that he wasn't able to find out anything else, not even 

his last name," Misty said glaring at a wall, without his whole name she 

probably wouldn't be able to track him down. 

"Well our spy did tell me that no one knows much about him except 

for their boss and his partners and they aren't talking, when he's not on a 

mission he just seems to vanish till he's needed again and to everyone else 

he's a mystery," Gary said, he looked at his watch and Misty realized that 

visiting hours must be ending. 

"Thanks for the information Gary and for the visit, somehow this guy 

who sent me here is going to pay," Misty said, then Gary said goodbye and 

left her alone. 

"Ash if you were here you would of saved me," Misty wispered sadly, 

she then broke out crying at the thought of all her poor pokemon. 

*** 

Jack laughed as he played with pikachu, for the next month they had a 

vacation finally and they were enjoying it. Instead of his usual clothing he 

wore a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, green fingerless gloves, and white 

sneakers and of course his necklace with those balls on it. 

"Pika pi," pikachu shrieked happily as Jack tickled him, they were on a 

beach playing like kids being happy. 

Then one of the balls on his necklace glowed and a beam of light came 

off of it, when the beam hit the ground the ball stopped glowing and a 

pokemon stood there. 

The pokemon was small and catlike, its fur was a very light pink and 

had bright blue eyes. 

"mew" it said happily, Jack smiled and included the cat pokemon in 

there game. 

That was fun Ash, I'll play again later Mew said telepathicly to him 

and mew was once again in the pink ball in the necklace, Jack sighed 

wondering why his friends who hid in the balls around his neck still called 

him Ash when that part of him had died a long time ago. 

(Whats wrong Jack?) pikachu asked {Remember he can understand 

pokemon}, Jack sighed and sat down on the beach. 

"Pikachu do you ever wonder what would of happened if we had just 

gone home instead of joining team rocket, would I still hate them?" he asked 

pikachu, pikachu sat down on his lap also wondering. 

(If you had gone home you wouldn't of become guardian of the 

pokemon around your neck, and remember that it was that scientist years 

ago who changed you appearance who accidenly awakened your psychic 

powers) pikachu said to him, Jack sighed also knowing this but he did 

wonder of how his life would of been different, he could of been a normal 

kid teenager. 

"I know pika pal, anyway lets not dwell on the past lets have fun," 

Jack said, then laughing the two ran to do what friends always did. 

*** 

Misty was finally out of the hospital even if she was still on the weak 

side, the only thing she was grateful about was the fact that Togepi hadn't 

been at the gym and been stolen with the rest of her pokemon. 

To try to make her feel better Tracey was bringing her to the beach to 

relax and maby get her some new pokemon, she was looking forward to it 

and she had heard good things about this beach. 

Finally they arrived and they set up there beach towels, while they 

got ready to swim they could hear someone playing with there pokemon and 

laughing happily. 

Then she froze and she felt a chill run up her spine for she reconized 

that voice, she felt anger and fear rise in her body from it. The last time she 

had heard this voice she had heard no emotions in it, Tracey right away 

noticed that something was wrong with her. 

"What's wrong Misty," he asked his eyes filled with concern, Misty 

took a deep breath and replied to him. 

"That voice belongs to the guy that stole my pokemon," she said in a 

low voice and his eyes widened in surprise, he readied his pokeballs and 

they headed in the direction they heard the voices. 

Finally they found them and Misty paled seeing that it was him, he 

was wearing different thing and he and his pikachu were showing emotions 

but it was him. 

"Its him," she hissed, he must of heard her for he and the pikachu 

stopped playing and looked at him. She felt her blood run cold when he 

looked at her with eyes cold as ice, the pikachu at his side began to get ready 

to battle. 

"Battle him," Misty said to Tracey, when he didn't say anything 

frowning she looked at him. He was looking at the pikachu frowning and a 

sad look seemed to enter his eyes, she wondered why he wasn't about to 

battle the rocket member. 

"Why aren't you battling him," she demanded angerly, he then looked 

at her sadly and then he looked back at the pikachu. 

"I can't Misty, I reconize the pikachu," he said and then he wouldn't 

look at her, her sight seemed to go red in anger. 

"What do you mean you reconize the pikachu, its the enemy," Misty 

said to Tracey, Tracey bit his bottom lip. 

"That pikachu used to belong to Ash," he said, Misty froze horrified 

that Team Rocket had taken pikachu from Ash after all this time. 

"No, he's my pikachu," Jack said glaring at him, Tracey looked at Jack 

and studied him with intence eyes. 

"Where did you gets Ashs pikachu," Tracey demanded, Jack smirked and so did pikachu chilling

Misty that someone could make such a sweet pikachu so cruel. 

"I'll never tell," Jack said and he suddenly threw a smoke bomb filling the air with smoke, once

they could see again Jack and pikachu were long gone. 

The End


	5. Chapter 4

Wow I can't believe all the positive comments I got on this story, so here I 

am writing another chapter to thank everyone who encouraged me to write 

another chapter. Pokemon characters are copyright to whoever owns 

them and now onto the story. Which is copyright to me. 

The New Rocket Member 

By Firehedgehog 

Chapter Four 

Jack swore silently as pikachu and himself hid in a tree from Tracey 

and Misty, somehow even after six years Tracey had been able to reconize 

pikachu. Thankfully the pokemon watcher hadn't reconized him as Ash the 

kid he used to travel with, if he had Jack knew he would of had to stop him 

from telling anyone. 

(Jack we better get out of here) pikachu wispered to him and he 

nodded, making sure no one was around the two jumped out of the tree and 

started sneaking away. 

*** 

They arrived at there hotel around evening, they could of gotten there 

earlier but he had gone the long way in case Misty and the the other teen 

tried to track them down. 

Once in his hotel room he fell exausted onto his bed, realizing that he 

smelled sweaty he grabbed a towel and went to wash up. Once there he 

flung off his clothing leaving his necklace on, then he sighed as the shower 

covered him with steaming hot water. As he washed he traced the birthmark 

on his chest, it was actually a very pale gold in color and it looked to him like 

Ho-oh one of the ledgendary birds. 

He laughed when pikachu joined him and they had a fun time, he even 

shampooed pikachus fur. Finally realizing that he had been in the shower 

twenty minutes they turned off the water and got out of the shower, then 

with the towel he dried himself off. 

"Time to dress," he said to pikachu going to where his clothing was and 

he put on a dark green t-shirt and shorts, next he put on a pair of floppy 

sandles and his new watch and on a belt he put his pokeballs containing 

some of his pokemon. Today instead of putting his hair in a ponytail after he 

combed it he let it flow loose, he then made sure pikachu was completely 

dry. 

(Can we eat now?) pikachu asked and he nodded, he then grabbed his 

wallet and they left the hotel heading to a good pizza place he liked. 

*** 

"I tell you Tracey that guy from Team Rocket creaps me out," Misty 

said as she bit savagely into her pizza slice, Tracey sighed and rolled his eyes 

towards the sky. Misty had been talking non stop about Jack since Jack had 

vanished from the beach, she was obsessed at getting even at him for 

sending her to the hospital and stealing her pokemon. 

"You've told me that five times since we got here Misty, we should be 

discussing ways to get pikachu back from that Team Rocket agent," Tracey 

said and then she sighed, suddenly she smirked at him an evil look in her 

eyes. 

"I know a way to get pikachu back Tracey," she said in a smug voice, 

he raised his eyebrows wondering how she wanted to get pikachu back. 

"How Misty?" he asked, he hoped that she wasn't about to do 

something stupid to get pikachu. Then to his surprise she pointed to the 

entrance to the pizze restaurant, he turned around to see what she was 

pointing at and he gasped in surprise. 

There at the entrance of the place and entering was pikachu and Jack, 

he noted that Jack now wore his hair loose and it flowed down loosely to the 

middle of his back like a green river and the only thing he wore the same 

was that small necklace. 

"Do you think pikachu will just go with you Misty?" he asked her 

frowning, she smiled and nodded. 

"Of course Tracey, when he was with Ash we were the bests of friends 

and he'll probably be happy to get away from Team Rocket," Misty said and 

Tracey sighed, he wondered how she could forget why Ash had run and the 

reason pikachu wouldn't like her. 

"You don't forget what happened six years ago do you, he won't be 

happy to see you," Tracey said and she paled, she had forgotten just for a 

few minutes that a bad pokemon had taken over Brocks and hers mind and 

had hurt Ash badly and he and pikachu had run away thinking Misty and 

Brock had used them. 

"I guess I did," she said blushing, Tracey sighed again as they tried to 

think up a plan. And then he gasped in surprise for Sabrina the Saffron city 

gym leader had just entered the place, and as he watched she walked over to 

the table that Jack was at and sat down. 

*** 

"Hello Sabrina," Jack said as Sabrina sat down at there table, it really 

wasn't a surprise that she had come to visit them since she always came to 

visit him when he was relaxing. 

"Hello Guardian the chosen one," she said and he sighed, he wished 

that she wouldn't call him that even though he was. 

"Whats up Sabrina that you decided to visit little ole me," he said and 

he smiled when his pizza arrived and watched as Sabrina ordered her own 

pizza, he snickered as a certain ghost pokemon appeared and scared the 

waiter. 

"I was actually in town and I'm staying in the same hotel as you, also 

don't you think you shoud forgive them by now?" she asked and he scowled, 

a week ago she had told him the truth of what had happened that day but 

for some reason he still couldn't talk to them as he had as Ash. 

"I don't know Rina, I'm not the person I use to be and they'd never 

accept me as I am now," Jack said calling her the nickname he had given to 

her years ago, she sighed and they just started talking about what was going 

on in there lives at the moment and half there conversation was telepathic 

and no one but them could hear it. 

*** 

Tracey frowned as he watched Sabrina talk to Jack, he couldn't believe 

that she was a friend to one of the top members from team Rocket and it just 

didn't make sence. He looked at Misty and sighed as she glared at Jack, then 

as he watched he heard a phone ring and Jack take a cell phone out of a 

pocket. 

*** 

"Rina I have to go, the boss has a job for me so the rest of my vacation 

has to be cancelled for a little while," Jack said putting his cell phone away, 

she gave him a small smile knowing that he really didn't like his job and 

would rather stay hereand talk to her. 

"Its okay Jack but please at least talk to them, I know it will be hard 

but you should forgive what they were forced to do to you," Sabrina said 

looking into his eyes, Jack looked away not wanting to meet her gaze for he 

truly didn't know what to do about Misty and Brock. 

"I'll think over it Sabrina that I promise you, but I really don't know 

who I am anymore for I'm not that innocent kid anymore but an elite 

member of team rocket with powers that could kill anyone in a split second," 

Jack said sadly as he counted out his money to pay for his pizza, he still 

hadn't looked at her when he realized that she had put her hand on his 

shoulder. 

"Your still Ash inside yourself, remember you are the guardian the 

chosen one for a reason and the kindness you've hid over the years is one of 

those reasons," Sabrina said as he now looked into her eyes, Jack gasped and 

looked away as he felt her trying to force him to go through his memory. 

"Don't play with my mind Rina, remember I once killed by accident a 

year ago when someone tried to tamper with my mind," Jack said angerly 

pushing her out of his mind, she paled as he showed her his memories of 

that persons death, he still got nightmares from it. 

"I'm sorry Jack I forgot about that, I just want you to see your past 

again," Sabrina said in a whisper, with a sigh Jack paid for his pizza and after 

packaging the leftovers to take with him pikachu and himself left. 

*** 

"Goodbye Ash," Sabrina whispered once he was out of ear shot, sadly 

she paid for her pizza and teleported back to her gym. Once there she sat in 

her office thinking about Ash or Jack as he was now called, she had kept 

track of him since he had joined team rocket but she had never told anyone 

who he was now. 

During there conversation today she had felt his mind was in turmile, 

he knew the truth about Misty and Brock yet he didn't know what to do. She 

knew that it was hard to realize that the ones he hated really hadn't 

betrayed him like that, yet... he wasn't Ash that sweet kid innocent about the 

world anymore and probably never would be ever again. 

"Oh Ash, you were chosen to be the guardian and the ledgends say 

that the guardian will have a hard life," she said softly to no one in 

particular, with a sigh she shook her head and started to go through her 

paper work. 

*** 

"Damn, Jack got away," Misty growled as they looked around town, 

after Jack had left his table and Sabrina had teleported away they had paid 

for there meal and left to find Jack to see if they could find out why he had 

been talking to Sabrina. 

"Don't worry Misty we'll find him again, why don't we see if he 

checked into one of the hotels in town," Tracey suggested to her and she 

nodded, togeather the gym leader and pokemon watcher went from hotel to 

hotel and finally they got a lead. 

"Why actually someone by that name and description was staying 

here, but he just signed out twenty minutes ago," the desk clerk of the Goto 

Hotel said and Misty smiled, finally she had a lead on that rocket member 

who had Ashs pikachu and atolen her own and sent her to the hospital. 

"Would you happen to know his last name, you see were friends of his 

and he had never told us his last name and were curious?" Misty asked 

sweetly lying through her teeth, the clerk blushed at the young women 

seeing how attractive she was andanswered. 

"His name is Jack Sah," the clerk said and Misty smiled at him, she 

thanked him and then they left the hotel. 

"That was actually easier then I thought Misty, now all we have to do 

is see if Officer Jenny has any information on him and track him down," 

tracey said and Misty nodded, a little voice in her head suggested that maby 

they might even find out what happened to Ash. 

"One way or another we'll do it," Misty said to him, in her minds eye 

she remembered the last time she had seen Ash and pikachu. 'We'll find you 

Ash' she thought as they walked, oh yes they would find him. 

To Be Continued 

I actually wrote this chapter two times, I deleated the first since it sucked 

and wrote this version of it since I like the storyline better and its less 

confusion. Next chapter more information on what a guardian is, also Jack 

finds out a terrible secret of something from his past, stay tuned for the next 

chaper of the new rocket member.


	6. Chapter 5

The New Rocket Member By Firehedgehog

The New Rocket Member By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

Jack sighed as he entered the base for team rocket, he had really hoped

to have more time this vacation but it was his turn to do paper work in the

archives. At a easy pace he and pikachu entered the archives and gave a

small wave to Cassidy who was also there today, then with a sigh he went

to a pile of papers he was to organize.

(This will be so boring, if we were still at the beach I could of been flirting

with those pikachicks right now) pikachu complained and Jack looked at

pikachu surprised, since when did pikachu flirt with female pikachus. He

raised an eyebrow at the yellow rodent who started to whistle innocently

and look anywhere but him, Jack grinned evilly at pikachu seeing an

opportunity to tease his pokemon.

"Hey Jack, are you just going to talk to your pikachu or are you actually

going to do some work," a voice called, Jack looked up to see a man in

the mid thirties entering the room. The man had short blond hair and black

eyes, his name was Jove and he was a doctor who worked for team

rocket.

"You know me Jove I love to talk to pikachu, especially when I find

something new to tease him about," Jack said and Jove laughed, with a

shake of his head he left probably to see a patient.

"We better get to work pikachu, at least this is better then stealing from

people," Jack said with a sigh, pikachu stopped looking at the ceiling and

nodded.

***

It was around mid morning when Jack finished the first part of his work, his

brow was covered in a fine sweat for it was damn hot in the room and his

nose was wrinkled as dust teased it and he kept on almost sneasing.

Jack sighed and with his t-shirt he wipped away the sweat, he wondered if

anyone ever cleaned in this room. The only reason anyone was ever in

here was to catalog all the paperwork on the computor and put them in the

areas they were suppose to, thankfully he had not had the job to write all

the information from the papers onto the computor.

"AACHOO!" he sneezed sending papers everywhere, he sighed and with

a groan went to gather them and put them in order again. He was almost

done when he noticed a old yellow paper sticking slightly out from under a

shelf of old books, curious he pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a diagram of some type, studying it he realized that it was plan of the

team rocket building including secret passages that nobody knew about.

He grinned evilly and stuffed in into his back pocket, then whistling a small

tune he began to work again his mind formalating a few pranks he could

pull on a few people he disliked.

"This is going to be so fun," he said chuckling slightly, he looked at pikachu

who had fallen asleep awhile ago, with a smile he touched his friend lightly

careful not to wake him and continued to catalog the papers.

***

Jack was dreaming, the dream was plesant but it was a memory he would

probablu never forget. 

It was a beautiful summer day and Jack and pikachu on vacation were

walking along a deserted beach with a fine breeze going past them, a sea

spray dampened there bodies as waves hit the shore. Jack smiled at

pikachu happy to still be togeather with his best friend and the same with

pikachu, it was then that it happened.

"What the hell!" Jack swore when the sky suddenly turned pink and the

world went silent, all they could hear was the gentle pulsing of the pounding

waves.

He gasped as a ball of red and blue light sped towards him electicity

running around them, Jack looked at them wide eyed as they came nearer

and nearer. 

Then they stopped barely ten feet from them, Jack gulped as the balls of

light faded to reveal two pokemon. The smaller of the two he reconized

from desriptions, it was a small pink cat like pokemon, mew. The second

resembled the first but had natural armor, a light purple and much larger,

Jack had no idea of who it was. As they looked at each other Jack

frowned, he didn't know why but these two pokemon seemed very familliar

for some reason but he just didn't seem to be able to remember.

Hello chosen one a voice said in his mind and he blinked, the last time

he had been called chosen one was when he had saved the world with

Lugia but no one would reconize him as Ash now.

"Um... hi," he said shyly, he really didn't know how to respond to phychic

pokemon since he was just getting use to his own powers. Mew giggled at

his expression and the larger pokemon sighed, Jack wondered what was

going on.

You have grown chosen one and you are sad in heart, but I still see your

pure heart even hidden and I see why this is your destiny the telepathic

voice said and Jack realized that it belonged to the purple pokemon, he

blinked wondering what the pokemon meant by Destiny.

"What do you mean destiny, and who are you and have we met before?"

he asked the pokemon before he could stop himself, he winced realizing

that he had just been very rude.

Oh yes we have met before Chosen one, but maby we should return your

memories a different voice said and he knew it had to be mew, a second

later he had a big headache but now he remembered who the purple

pokemon was and why he was familliar.

"It's nice to see you again Mew.. mewtwo, but why are you here, I thought

you were starting over with all the clone pokemon," Jack said curious, the

two pokemon looked at each and Jack could of sworn that they were

smirking at each other.

We did start over but it is time for your destiny to begin Jack... or should I

say Ash, your destiny is much different then you think mew said, he then

threw something metallic at Jacks feet. It was a chain with two small balls

on it, one was purple in color the other was pink.

"Whats this?" he asked curious, the pokemon smiled and motioned for him

to put it on which he did.

It is your destiny to be guardian of the most powerful pokemon on earth,

we are the first but as time goes by more will join us such as the

ledgendary birds and the three ledgendary dogs in Johto one day and

more mew said, there was a pause and mewtwo continued.

You are known as the guardian the most powerful human to ever live, your

heart will always be pure even if you hide it from others. You shall be saving

the world many times more in the future Jack, but there is a curse to your

destiny though... you become immortal and in a few years you will stop

aging mewtwo said and Jack gasped ignoring the fact that they were

calling him Ash, anyway his mind was slightly in shock from what he was

hearing.

"Guardian what am I suppose to do, anyway what if someone finds out at

team rocket," Jack said in a slightly panicked voice, the two pokemon

raised eyebrows that they didn't have and snickered.

You will know your destiny as time goes by Ash, any way no one will know

that you'll have us mew said, it gave Jack a playful smile and he felt

confused and it was quite understandable.

"Um... just a question, how will I hide you if I'm guarding you?" he asked,

the two pokemon seemed to laugh at that.

Like this mew two said and Jack gave a startled squak as the necklace

glowed around his neck, a second later mewtwo was inside the small

purple ball on the necklace and he didn't even know how that had

happened.

"Okay, so maby I was wrong I can hide you from team rocket," Jack said

scratching the back of his head, a second later mew was inside the pink

ball and Jack contined his stroll on the beach with pikachu, thankfully the

sky had gone back to its normal colors.

***

Jack woke up sweating slightly, he had not expected to dream that

memory. With a sigh he sat up waking up pikachu in the process, after a

quick shower he was refreshed but the dream made him not want to go

back to sleep.

(Jack its okay to remember your past) pikachu said climbing onto his

shoulder, he softly nuzzled his human friend on the neck and Jack relaxed a

bit.

"I know pika pal but sometimes i wish i was still a normal kid, if only that

pokemon had never ruined my life," jack said sadly, if that pokemon hadn't

interfered he would still be with Misty and Brock and never would of stolen

a pokemon.

(I don't think you were ever normal Jack, even if you hadn't joined team

rocket you would of still become the guardian) pikachu said and Jack

smiled knowing he was right, somethings would of happened anyway.

"I guess I'm just being sorry for myself, I really should stop doing that," Jack

said grinning now, he climbed back into bed and tried to get back to sleep.

HELP ME, I"M TRAPPED. THERE HURTING ME, WHY WON'T THEY

STOP! a telepathic voice suddenly screamed into his mind, Jack

winced and covered his ears knowing that it wouldn't block out the

telepathic voice.

Who are you and where are you, whoes hurting you? Jack telepathicly

sent back, there was silence but the voice screamed back at him but not

as loud.

I'M IN THE TEAM ROCKET HOME BUILDING IN A CAGE BEING

TORTURED FOR MY SECRETS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE

THEM AWAY the voice said and Jack frowned, he had never heard of

team rocket torturing someone, a few pokemon yes but he had thought

Giovanni had put a stop to that years ago.

I'm coming to see if I can find you, mind you I'm part of team rocket but I

hate Team Rocket hurting others like this Jack sent back, there was a few

seconds of silence.

PLEASE HURRY I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN TAKE

OF THIS, I'VE BEEN HERE SUCH A LONG TIME AND THAT ITS BEEN

YEARS SINCE I SAW THE SUN. THANKFULLY THEY STOPPED

TORTURING ME FOR THE NIGHT, THEY WON'T HURT ME TILL

TOMORROW the voice yelled back into his mind, Jack got out of bed

leaving pikachu deciding that he would have to save whoever it was.

I'm on my way, I'm Jack by the way so try not to panic anymore because I'll

save you jack said and he felt relief from the other person, then there was

silence as the person lapsed into unconciousness.

***

Jack had finally found the area the person was in, it was heavily guarded

but with a simple thought all the guards were asleep and the cameras and

anything else were offline.

Taking the keys to the door from one of the doors he opened it, with a

smirk he enetered. Looking around he looked for the person and then he

spotted the person chained to a wall hurt terribly, he gasped when he saw

who it was, the person he was about to save was Celebi.

Your the one who needs help, I always thought you were a ledgend Jack

thought to the green pokemon who smiled weekly at him, it looked at him

with large intelligent blue eyes.

So you are the guardian the chosen one, with you I will be safe as you

guard me Celebi said its telepathis voice almost a whisper now, there

was a flash of light as a green ball appeared on his necklace.

Nice to meet you Jack said, Celebi grinned at him and a second later he

was inside the new ball on his necklace.

With a sigh Jack left the guarded area making it look like he had never

been there, by tomorrow they would discover the powerful pokemon was

gone. Thankfully now he would be able to get some sleep, thankfully

tomorrow was his day off and could sleep in.

***

Two days later

"Sir, you called for me?" Jack asked entering Giovanni's office, behind him

pikachu followed giving Giovannis persian a glare... they really didn't like

each other.

"Yes I did Ash, please sit down," Giovanni said pointing to a rather plush

chair, with a sigh Jack sat down in it wishing that his boss wouldn't call him

his old name since it might leak out someone who he use to be.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" he asked, he knew that Giovanni could do

awful things to people who did things that displeased him.

"No Ash, nothing like that," Giovanni said, Jack gave a out a small breath

of relief that he hadn't done something wrong and no one had yet to

discovered what had happened to Celebi.

"Do I have another mission sir?" he asked, he hoped that if it was he could

work with Jesse and James since they were like family and pikachu was

missing Meowth.

"Not yet Ash," Giovanni said to him, Jack sat there quietly and Giovanni

looked at him silently from across his desk a tapping sound could be heard

from somewhere else in the building, finally Giovanni broke the silence.

"Ash you are my top operative, you are a hard worker and treat your

pokemon great. You have never killed anyone you stole from, maby hurt but

nothing else," Giovanni said and he looked ready to jump into a speach,

Jack sighed wondering when he would just get to the point.

"You are honourable and can be trusted to work as a group or alone, the

reason I have called you here is because you have been chosen for an

honour," Giovanni said and Jacks eyebrow twitched, this was beginning to

become annoying and he wished he would just spit it out.

"What honour sir?" he asked, he hoped he wouldn't be stuck there much

longer.

"The honour of training a new recrute of team rocket as a new partner who

was the top of there class, your getting a new partner," Giovanni said and

Jack sweatdropped, all that speach just because he was getting a partner

to train for team rocket.

"A partner, goody," he said, Giovanni didn't seem to hear him and smiling

he pressed a button on his desk and a buzzing was heard.

"Meet your new partner Ash," Giovanni said looking to the rooms main

door, as Jack watched the door opened and he got his first look at his new

partner.

To Be Continued

Wow this is the longest chapter yet, anyway I would like to say thanks to all

those people who reviewed my story so far and sent in ideas. I won't say

names unless they actually send in a character for me to use but i like

some of the ideas, The idea of Ash/Jack getting a partner was one of them

and unfortunately the idea of Ash being evil will not happen (do you happen

to be an Ash basher by any chance, I forget who suggested it). I will

continue this story and write as uch as i can but i don't have internet access

much so i can't update my file much, anyway while you wait you can always

check out my other stories.


	7. Chapter 6

The New Rocket Member By Firehedgehog

The New Rocket Member By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

"Meet your new partner Ash, this is Crystal Sapphier" Giovanni said

looking to the rooms main door, as Jack watched the door opened and he

got his first look at his new partner.

It was a teenage girl around his own age who was petite 5'5 height, her

body was slim and athletic looking but she had great atributes. She wore

the grey rocket uniform that seemed to fit her perfectly, it also seemed to fit

her. Her face was slim with delicate high cheekbones, her skin was ivory

white that seemed to shine in the light, Her eyes were a strange silver color

and were slightly almond shaped. The next thing jack noticed was her long

blue hair that ended just above her butt, it had silver highlights in it, in the

middle of her forehead her bangs were also silver and thinner there.

'What a babe' Jack thought and then he wondered where that thought had

come from, he knew that he couldn't have a girlfriend since he had finally

stopped aging and as an immortal anyone he dated would still age.

It was then that a nasty little voice reminded him of Misty and the crush he

still had to this day on her, it would almost be like betrayal if he started

being attracted to another girl. 'Oh well, but shes still cute' Jack thought, he

then watched as she gracefully walked across the room and sat in a chair

next to him.

"This is my partner papa, he doesn't seem like much," the girl said in an

almost angelic voice, Jacks eyebrow twitched when she said papa. It was

just what he didn't need, to be partnered up with the bosses daughter.

"Oh Jack is much more then he seems Crystal and don't underestimate

him, and Jack don't worry shes not really my daughter but she does think

me as almost a father," Giovanni said smirking at him seeing Jacks

expression, Jack sighed in relief glad that she wasn't his daughter.

"I wasn't worried sir, I just hope shes up to working for me," Jack lied in his

most convincing voice, Giovanni nodded as if he believed him which he

probably didn't.

"Good now you two get going, you should get to know each other before

your next mission," Giovanni said and they both got up and left the office,

soon they were outside looking at each other in distrust.

"Nice to meet you Crystal," Jack said as friendly as he could, he sighed

silently when she didn't answer him. 'This isn't going to be much fun' Jack

thought, it was going to be a long day.

***

Crystal looked at the boy who was to be her partner, he was around sixteen

or seventeen years old with long dark green hair and deep blue eyes, he

had a slim build to his body yet she could see slight muscles to him. He

wore the usual team rocket uniform yet the color showed he was one of the

elite members (one of the best), the necklace around his neck was

interesting and gleamed slightly in the dim light.

It was his voice that caught her attention, it was sensual to her ears... it had

a musical tone to it and also an emotion she couldn't place.

His pikachu was adorable not that she would ever admit it, the way it

looked at Jack showed that it was loyal entirely to the human and would do

almost anything for him.

"How long have you been with team rocket?" she asked him, for a second

an emotion flickered across his face but before she could identify it the

emotion faded away.

"For about six years now, how about you?" he asked looking at her, Crystal

found herself trying not to blush when he looked at her. 'Stop it' she thought

to herself, why was she acting like this around a boy when he wasn't perfect

like herself... but something about him made her heart beat faster.

"One year in the training area, I have one of the fastest records of getting

through the training program... I still haven't found out who the person who

beat me is yet," she said trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice, for

a second she saw something that might of been a smirk on his face but it

faded before she got a good look at it.

"I'm sure you'll find the person if your determined enough Crystal, did the

person have a nickname or anything?" he asked, quickly she went through

her memory and remembered the name.

"They called the person 'MindWarp,' she said, he looked at her and she

saw a gleam of something in his eyes and a small smirk on his face.

"How would you like to battle against me with no pokemon to find out our

combat skills, we really should know the other persons," he said, a slow

grin came to her own features at the thought of action finally.

"I have to warn you that i haven't lost ever to anyone, I am geneticly perfect

and you don't stand a chance," Crystal said, he looked at her and for a

second she felt a slight chill but thought nothing of it.

***

The place they chose to battle was a 50 by 60 training room where people

usually trained there pokemon, the walls were the dull grey of metal and the

floor was a bright red of easily replacible bricks. Cameras could be easily

seen near the ceiling watching any who were in the room, the only two

people in the room were Jack and crystal.

For this match the two had changed into more comfortable clothing, crystal

was wearing blue jean and a white tank top with white sneakers and her

hair tied in a ponytail. Jack was wearing a loose pair of jeans, a green tank

top and grey sneakers and as always he wore his necklace.

"How long would you like the match to be?" Jack asked the teenage girl,

she smiled and licked her lips in anticipation.

"How about till one of us can't keep going," she said and Jack nodded, in

Crystals mind she knew she would be the last one standing.

"Then lets begin," he said calmly, pikachu on the sidelines rang a buzzer

and there battle began.

Crystal ran towards him using great speed with the grace that a cat would

be jealous, to her amusement she saw that Jack had not yet moved

probably surprised at her speed. Her arms and body readied her strike

which was as deadly as a cobra, her hand reared back and striked.

"Huh..." she said when Jack suddenly vanished as she was about to hit

him, startled she spun around to see Jack smirking at her from across the

room.

"My that was amusing, was that suppose to be dangerous or were you just

dancing," he said taunting her, she gave a small growl in her throat angerly

that this unperfect human could think he was better then her.

"That was only the beginning Jack, I'm just warming up," she said in her

sweetest voice yet her voice also promised pain, no one got away at

making fun of her.

"Oh I know your just warming up, maby this will actually be fun," he said, but

before he did anything she leapt to a great height and landed in front of

him. Angerly she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the air, or at

least she tried to.

"What," she said startled wondering if her great strength had deserted her,

his smirk told her that it had not left her.

"Never underestimate your apponent Crystal, it could be your death," he

said rather calmly his smirk now gone, Crystal them uttered a small scream

when her body was somehow thrown across the entire room and she

slammed into the wall making a slight dent.

"How..." she whispered looking at him, now she could see a slight glowing

haze around him and realized that it was a shield of sometype. Her eyes

narrowed nowing that he must be using sometype of gadget to do that, she

started to get angry.

The one thing you had to know about Crystal is that getting her mad was a

very bad thing, it was when she was mad that a hidden power inside her

was released... but only when she was mad. Where she had once lived the

other people hadn't gone anywhere near her, while she was usually sweet

tempered now and then this power had been activated.

Now her power was activated she started showing the outer signs of it, her

hair slowly started to raise as if by an invisible un noticed wind and then

there was her eyes, her eyes glowed a red color that could put the fear into

people.

"Bastard," she screamed at him and she let loose her power, twin bolts of

light sprung from the palm of her hands crackling with energy and quickly

headed towards the other teen. Even as those energy bolts left her hands

she ran towards him throwing more, but even her anger fled at what

happened next.

As she watched jack didn't move and the energy bolts hit as one like an

angry mob, she held her breath waiting for the results. The results shocked

her as the dust settled, there jack stood untouched the sheild almost

invisible a five foot crator surrounding him.

"Nice," was all he said and then he looked at her and she gasped, his eyes

were glowing slightly and she felt her body fly through the air and it banged

and banged against walls till finally she finally fainted.

The last thing she heard was what Jack said 'Well that wasn't much of a

challenge,' he said, this jack was more then he let on.

***

Crytal woke up in the hospital section of the team rocket building, her

whole body was of pain and bruises. She groaned when she sat up her

head hurting, with blurry eyes she looked around to find herself in a private

room.

"Ah good your awake," a female voice said, an young nurse entered the

room she was very skinny with light blue hair and purple eyes.

"How long have I been here?" she asked and she instanly regretted it, her

face hurt even when she talked.

"Oh about a day, but thats good since it meant that Jack went easy on you

and didn't go all out," the nurse said, Crysat felt her eyes widen when she

heard that.

"What do you mean?" she asked, the nurse looked at her and then told

you.

"Jack has very powerful powers, he is also telepathic and telekinetic and

who knows what other powers. Ever person he goes against ends up in the

hospital even if he uses like 15% of his power, he has the name mindwarp

for a reason deary," the nurse said and Crystal paled, no wonder Jack had

been so amused earlier... the person she was looking for was him.

"Can you tell me anything else?" she asked and winced at how much it hurt

to talk, she knew that she would get back somehow with him.

"Not much is known about him Mrs Sapphier, the only people who know

anything about his past keep quite and even Giovanni knows not to tell

anyone about his past... I hear that his heart was broken and doesn't want

to be connected to his past," the nurse said as she looked over Crystals

bruises, thankfully her enhanced healing abilities were making the bruises

already fade.

"Thanks for the info, anyway i think i need a nap," Crystal said holding back

a yawn, the friendly nurse nodded and left leaving her alone.

***

It was a dream she had many time since she was a small child and it

actually was a memory, it had happened when she was five years old.

A young child slipped downstairs knowing that she should still be asleep,

she snuck into her fathers office and started to go through the papers her

family had always hid from her. With slim hands she picked her way

through the papers, thankfully she could read quite well and was quite

intelligent, finally she found what she wanted and read it.

A few minutes later she silently put the papers away tears flowing down her

face, she had always known that she was different yet not this different.

She little Crystal Sapphier was a test tube baby not related to her parents

in any way, from what she could read was that she had been made to be a

perfect soldier yet the program had failed because all the other babies had

died except herself. Her father had been an employee in the project

making sure they developed right, he had saved her when they had

planned to kill her.

"Who am i then... I have to find my real genetic parents to find out," she

whispered, she fled to her room knowing that it would be a long time till she

could find them.

***

Crystal woke up to someone sitting beside her on a chair, to her surprise it

was jack and in his arms was a small white teddy bear.

"I thought that you might be lonely, but i have to say sorry that you got hurt

because of me," he said and looking into his eyes she believed him, she

felt herself blush and realized what was going on... she had a huge crush

on a cute guy who caould easily tear her apart with his mind alone.

"Thank you," she said blushing taking the teddybear from him, she hugged

it to her under her chin feeling its soft fake fur.

"Were partners after all Crystal and I want to be more, want to be friends?"

he asked holding out his hand, with a smile she took his and they shook.

"Friends," she said and she began to feel her labango go into overdrive,

she just wanted to kiss his face and hug him.. but at the moment she was in

too much pain.

"If you ever need any help call me, and I'll be there," he said getting up, with

one last smile he left the room.

'I think I'm in love' crystal thought blushing heavily, she also had a goofy

smile on her face.

***

Jack smiled as he left the hospital area, he actually felt bad at hurting the

girl but he had to teach her that nothing or anyone are as they seem.

'Especially me' he thought, no one actually saw the true him except the

ledgendary pokemon and pikachu.

"I feel more adventures to come and even a storm of some type, maby

oneday I will figure these feelings out," Jack said and then pikachu

appeared, smiling he went on a walk feeling as if something had just lifted

off his chest.

TBC

Wow another chapter done and I wrote it all in one night, I want to thank

everyone who begged me to continue this storyline... now if only i could get

more people to do that for the new mew story but oh well I'm on a sugar

rush when I write that.

ja ne now.


	8. Chapter 7

The New rocket Member 

The New rocket Member 

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

Crystal was out of the hospital in under a week a record time for any of

Jacks victims, the two got along quite well and Jack knew that the girl had

a huge crush on him. He knew that it was quite large of a crush because

she would scare of any other girl that even looked at him, it was getting

quite annoying also.

It was now a month since they had met, during that time Crystal had

attacked him three times trying to defeat him... lets just say that it didn't go

how she had planned and kept ending up in the hospital ward.

"Whats with her?" Jack asked himself, she had attacked him in his sleep

last night and thankfully he was a light sleep now and was able to put up his

forcefield.

(Human girls are so strange Jack, at least this time you didn't send her to

the hospital) pikachu said from Jacks bed, Jack smiled slightly at what

pikachu said knowing that it was true.

"But yet i still havn't shown anyone my true power," Jack said with a sad

chuckle, he sighed and scratched pikachu behind the ears.

(Better get some sleep Jack, you have a mission tomorrow) pikachu

reminded him, Jack climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

~

It was a dream one he had had many times, since a small child he had

dreamed this dream. He was flying in the sky alone, he didn't know how he

was flying since nothing was helping him but it thrilled him.

Below him the ground seemed to be a beautiful painting, humans and

pokemon were tiny ant like figures and they didn't seem to notice him. Then

he felt someone beside him, looking beside him he saw Lugia there flying

there and he knew that this was something new to the dream.

Then he realized that he was surrounded, on his other side was Ho-oh a

rainbow of colors behind him and the other ledgendary birds were in front

under and behind him.

Looking around he spotted mew and Mewtwo flying nearby, nearby he

could also see Celebi.

'Where am I going?' Jack asked himself in his thoughts, and then he

realized for they were heading to the Johto area.

Guardian... Destiny you fly well in your dreams Lugia said, Jack blinked

realizing that the pokemon had entered his dreams.

"I guess I fly well its just a dream though, but why did you call me destiny

when I'm just your guardian the chosen one?" Jack asked with a frown, he

felt a amusement from all the digimon and then the dream started to fade

away.

Dreams are a way to see the future and one Destiny, soon you will figure

it out Ho-oh said in a wise voice, then the dream faded even more.

"Wait!" Jack called to them, New giggled.

See you later Ash mew called to him, then the dream was gone.

~

Jack sat up in his bed sweating heavily, realizing that his pajamas were

soaked with sweat he changed out of them and got he got into a new pair.

He threw the old pair into his hamper, he then climbed into his bed again.

"It was just a dream, it couldn't been a scene from the future," Jack tried to

convince himself, he shivered at the thoughts of seeing the future and then

slowly fell back asleep.

***

Today they started there mission and Jack was dreading it, they were

going to the Johto area where the dream had taken place. Pikachu looked

up at him purhaps feeling his agitation, Jack smiled at his friend and

pikachu decided that everything must be okay.

For this trip they were getting a helicopter ride most of the way, then Jack

and Crystal were walking with there pokemon.

"I can't wait, this is my first mission and we don't even have to steel

anything just pick up a stupid disk," Crystal said her silver eyes shining,

Jack looked at the grey sky and in the distance saw the flash of lightning as

a storm came ever nearer.

"Sometimes everything isn't as it seems," he whispered and Crystal

looked at him funny, he shook his head sadly remembering his pokemon

journey in the Johto area once.

'If only you could see me now Misty, nothing will ever be as it should be'

Jack thought sadly, as if by magic it started raining soaking them before

they had a chance to climb into there transport.

"Nothing is ever the same," he whispered so low only himself heard it,

thunder rumbled overhead and he closed his eyes remembering his

childhood which he had been so innocent.

***

Gary looked at the report there spy in Team rocket had given him, it

seemed that Jack and his new partner were heading to the Johto area to

retrieve something very important.

"What could be so important that they had to send there best to retreive, I

better contact Misty, Brock and Tracy and try to get what ever Team

Rocket is trying to get," Gary said with a frown, quickly he picked up his

phone and dialed the numbers he needed.

"But why do I think of Ash again, why is he in my thoughts," Gary said as he

waited for the phone to pick up, he missed his childhood rival and

bestfriend even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Hello Waterflower residence, can I help you?" a familiar voice asked, Gary

smiled slightly.

"Hi Daisy its Gary, can you put MIsty on?" he asked, there were a few

seconds silence.

"Sure, I'll just switch you to her phone line," Daisy said cheerfully, there was

a clicking noise.

***

"Everyone ready?" Misty asked the other, the group of four nodded ready

to go beast Team Rocket for whateve they were getting.

"Were ready Misty, just remember not to attack Jack to get pikachu

remember what he did last time," Tracey said, Misty glared at the dark

haired teen but knew he was right.

"Okay I'll be careful, but promise me one of you three will try to save

pikachu... I don't want anyone to use pikachu for evil Ash wouldn't of liked

it," Misty said sadly remembering that happy boy she had known years

ago, the others nodded for they would do what they could.

"Sure thing Mist, its one thing we could do for Ash to remember him by,"

Brock said and the others nodded, it was then that Misty noticed that

Tracey seemed to be frowning about something.

"Whats wrong Tracey?" she asked him, he jumped slightly statled and then

with a sigh he answered him.

"It was how Jack and Pikachu acted togeather, I don't know why but

Pikachu seems to have a kind of bond with Jack the same kind he had with

Ash. I've never heard of any pokemon bonding with two different humans

before, if there first human dies or they seperate a pokemon doesn't bond

so close to a human again,,, I feel as if I'm missing some important fact,"

Tracey said, Misty felt anger bubble up from within her.

"Team Rocket must of done it Tracey, no way would pikachu bond to a

monster or even be friends with someone like that!" she snapped out and

he blinked, Misty took a deep breath to calm herself and they began

walking.

***

It was a beautiful day in the Johto area, they had left the Kanto area earlier

that morning. Crystal was actually enjoying this time, it gave her time with

Jack who while on the quiet side attracted her quite a bit.

While it angered her that someone so unperfect could defeat her so easily

she was also had a very deep crush on him, she knew that she was the

only one meant for him since he needed a strong women for him since he

had such strong unusual powers.

"Hey Jack know what i heard, I heard that Suicune of the ledgendary dogs

are spotted here occasionly," she said trying to have some conversation

with him, it was boring to have no one to talk to since he didn't talk much.

"I know Crystal, years ago I came to this area for awhile and to my surprise

I saw Suicune but i didn't realize it was it till later," Jack said in a soft voice,

Crystal looked at him not expecting for him to see such a ledgendary

pokemon.

"You saw it, what was it like?" she asked him, as she watched his face

seemed to become shadowed and his blue eyes seemed to look into the

distance sadly.

"It was wonderful and beautiful, a thing only one in millions get a chance to

see Crystal. I was just a kid then not even in team rocket and so normal

then, I traveled with friends once," he said and she blinked when she heard

a deep sadness in his voice, he had just given her some information on his

past in that sentence.

"Who were your friends?" she asked him, if she was lucky he would tell her

more about his past but as she watched his face looked normal again yet

there was still a sadness in his face.

"I would rather not talk about it Crystal it was in my past, let me keep it in

the past," Jack said in a cold voice, she looked at him closer and for a

second she could of sworn there had been tears in his eyes for a second.

"Pika pi," his pikachu said in a soft and sad voice, Jack looked down at

the pikachu and smiled.

"Thanks pikachu I needed that," he said looking more cheerful, Crystal

blinked wondering if he somehow could understand pokemon.

'What do you hide Jack' she thought, one day she knew that she would find

out what he hid and also one day he would realize that she was the only

one for him.

"Hey Crystal, you coming?" Jack called to her, she blushed realizing that

she had slowed down while she had been thinking and now Jack was

ahead of her.

"Coming," she called running up to him a smile on her face, he smiled at

her and gave a small laugh that didn't sound like the slightly cruel one she

was use to. 'I wonder what your really like' she thought, he was just so

interesting.

TBC

Wow I wrote this chapter in no time flat, anyway since i have this chapter

done i really have to finish off some chapters to other stories.

Ja ne


	9. Chapter 8

The new rocket member 

The new rocket member 

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

"Lapras go," Crystal called as a wild pokemon attacked them, the wild

pokemon was a Marill and Jack saw that it was only attacking because it

was badly hurt and starving.

"Lapras Body Slam," Crystal called to her pokemon, lapras gave a small

cheerful sound and slammed into the other water pokemon.

"Marill," the small pokemon cried as it fell to the ground, as Jack watched

Crystal took out a pokeball and threw it. He watched as the ball rocked for

a few seconds and then grew still, Crystal had caught Marill.

"I got another pokemon, I have two now," Crystal crowed happily, Jack

rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at how innocent Crystal could sometimes

be.

"You still have quite away to go to get six Crystal, maby later we can have a

battle," jack said as they continued on there way, Crystal gave him a feral

grin her eyes gleaming.

"I count on it, how else am I going to keep in practice if i don't battle

anyone," she said, then with her back straight she walked off to take care

of some personal bussiness.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it pikachu," Jack said to his pikachu, pikachu

smiled.

(Yup, are we going to play with her or actually battle) pikachu asked, jack

looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"A real battle, it could be fun," Jack said shrugging his shoulders, a minute

later Crystal came back and they continued on there way. Already they had

picked up the disk, now all they had to do was go to the pick up area where

they would be brought back to base.

***

A few miles away four people waited for them to arrive, they were Misty,

Brock, Tracy and Gary Oak. Misty wished that they had chosen a better

place to hide, she was getting a cramp in her side and she really needed

to pee.

Then finally one of there pokemon they had sent out to watch for Jack and

his pokemon arrived, the urgent way it moved told them that Jack was near

and soon there plan would go into effect.

'We'll save you pikachu, we'll save you from team rocket' Misty thought, as

she sat her eyes became teary as she thought of Ash.. the first and only

boy she had ever had a crush on.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head slightly she saw that it

was tracey his face sad his eyes telling her to be brave. Misty smiled at

him and he nodded knowing that she would be brave, she had to be brave

for she was about to face the person that had Ashs pikachu.

"Ash," she whispered, a single tear fell down her face and darkened the

dirt beneath her.

***

It was getting dark slightly now, it would be around midnight before they

arrived at the pick up place. Crystal looked slightly tired while Ash looked

the same as always, pikachu was on his shoulders because he was tired

of walking and decided to take his favorite perch on Jack.

"Stay where you are," a voice suddenly screamed and the two froze there

hands slipping to there pokeballs, as Jack watched four people seperated

themselves from the shadows of the forest. To his surprise he reconized all

four of them, he smirked slightly to himself wondering what they wanted.

"Why hello Miss waterflower, how are you,' he said making his voice sound

mocking, she glared at him and he watched as the others grab her before

she could actually attack him with her bare hands.

"Bastard, you stole my pokemon and sent me to the hospital," she yelled at

him her face going a lovly shade of red, the other three sweatdropped and

reached for there pokeballs.

"What do you want, is it a pokemon battle," he asked in a calm voice,

mocking was fun once in awhile and it had always been fun at seeing how

much he could get Misty angry before she struck out... seems her temmper

was just as bed as it had been before.

"Hurry up, we have to hurry," Crystal said glaring at the four, Jack smirk

grew slightly as he saw the way Brock was gazing at his partner.

"We want the disk, pass it over," Gary said holding out his hand, Jack and

Crystal looked at each other and broke out laughing and even pikachu

joined in. 

"You must be joking, but if you insist we can have a pokemon battle to

decide the fate of the disk," Jack said and he spun the disk on the tip of his

finger, the four quickly discussed it.

"we accept, and if we win we also get pikachu," Misty said and Jack

blinked startled, they wanted pikachu so they all knew that he had belonged

to Ash and thought him stolen. When in reality he was still with ash who was

just using a different name, he looked at pikachu who nodded.

"You sure?" he asked his friend, he didn't want to loose the closest friend in

a stupid battle.

(I want to test myself against them, anyway theres not much of a chance

that you will loose is there) pikachu said and Jack sighed, if pikachu

agreed he would do it.

"Agreed, if we win you leave us alone," he said, Crystal next to him ageed

also.

"Lapras go," she said, Lapras appeared in a flash of light.

"Pikachu go," he said, with those words pikachu jumped off his shoulders

and ran to the area the battle was to take place.

Be careful pikachu he said telepathicly to pikachu who was the only one

to hear it, pikachu looked at Jack and nodded.

(I will) he said.

***

Misty gritted her teeth and glared hatefully at Jack, already the jerk had

beet her new pokemon and now only three pokemon there side remained.

What more he was using pikachu against them, the jerk must be using

mind control drugs on pikachu or something.

"Lapras ICE BEAM!" Jacks partner screamed, in awe Misty watched as

the ice beam froze there last three pokemon and kept on going... right

towards Tracey.

"Tracey get out of the way," she screamed at him, he looked at her his

eyes going wide seeing the ice beam. But it was too late as the ice beam

hit, the battle they had lost and it had cost an even greater cost... another

friend she had lost.

"NO!" she screamed running to her frozen friend and Brock and Gary

joined her after calling back there pokemon, tears flowed down her face

and she touched the ice that was quickly killing her friend.

"You idiot, that Ice beam struck him... if we don't help he'll die," she heard a

voice shout, startled they looked up to see Jack look angerly at his partner.

"But he's the enimie Jack, who cares if he dies," she said recalling her

lapras, then to everyones shock Jack slapped her face.

"Crystal every life is precious, many team rocket agents may kill but I never

will and as my partner neither will you," Jack said glaring at the girl, Misty

gasped when she heard this.. he didn't kill.

"..." the blue haired girl said holding a hand to the red spot on her face,

then as she watched Jack started walking towards them.

***

Jack walked towards the four, he had no anger when he looked at the

frozen tracey still seeing the pokemon watcher as a friend even after all

these years.

"What do you think your doing," Misty growled stepping in front of him, Jack

sighed to himself. It seemed that to help Tracey he would have to stop the

others from interrfering, with a gentle touch of his power he made it so that

the other three pokemon trainers couldn't move, but they could still breath

and move there eyes.

"I'm going to save your friend," he said walking around her frozen form, he

then walked over to the frozen tracey.

"One thawed healthy and alive Pokemon Watcher coming up," he said

placing his hand on the ice which was quite cold, he closed his eys and

began.

***

Brock could not move but thankfully he could see what Jack was doing, at

the edge of his mind he wondered how Jack had known Tracey was a

pokemon watcher. If he could he would of gasped as Jacks body began to

glow a golden color, an invisible wind gently moved Jacks green hair in

what looked almost like a dance.

He began to skake inside as the ice around Tracey began to melt, slowly

at first and then faster and it rose into the air as steam.Then there stood

tracey who looked unharmed and healther then ever, then to Brocks

happiness Tracey opened and took in a deep breath.

"Done," Jack said in a very weak voice opening his blue eyes, then his

eyes closed and he fell to the ground in a faint and Brock found he could

move again totally and so could the others. 

He looked at Jacks partner who had gone pale and was staring at the

downed Jack, then before any of them could stop her she grabbed the disk

that had fallen onto the ground and ran into the forest very fast.

***

Tracey gently lay the fainted boy into his arms, he knew that Jack had

saved him and he knew that there was something special about Jack. In

his arms Jack moved slightly and Tracey looked at him, he slowly and

carefully studied the other boys face and he paled as he finally figured out

where all the clues were heading.

'Ash, your alive' he thought a small smile tugging at his lips, a small pika pi

made him realize that pikachu was looking at his trainer worried from in

front of Tracey.

"Don't worry pikachu he just fainted from exaustion, all he needs now is

rest," he said, pikachu looked at him relieved.

"Pi," pikachu said and he jumped onto traceys shoulder surprising him, as

Tracey watched the other three trainers walked over to him.

"Are you alright Tracey?" Gary asked concerned, he looked at jack/ash

who still hadn't woke up.

"I'm fine everyone, to tell the truth I feel heathier then ever," Tracey said and

it was the truth, he felt full of energy and as healthy as he had been as a kid.

"What should we do with him?" Brock asked looking at Jack, Tracey didn't

know why but he felt as if he should hide the fact that Jack was Ash for

now... also he had to keep Ash out of Jail for he had just saved his life from

certain death.

"I think we should bring him back to our base for questioning, we might find

out more about team rocket that way then him in jail," he suggested, the

others talked among themselves for a few minutes and then agreed.

"If anything happen that he does he's your responsibility," Misty said glaring

at Jack, Tracey nodded knowing that Ashs or Jacks life was in his hands.

"Agreed," he said, tying Jack up they picked Jack up and started on there

way home.

TBC

Yes Chapter eight is done, i got the whole chapter done in no time flat. i

would like to thank all my readers who reviewed so far, anyway what will

happen to Jack who is now captured and will he reclame his old identity...

find out next time in The New Rocket Member: Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 9

The New Rocket Member

The New Rocket Member

By firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

Crystal carefully followed the Four teens that had captured Jack, she

frowned angerly wondering how someone so powerful could be caught by

pokemon trainers so ordinary. When the pokemon trainers stopped to rest

Crystal touched her hand to her face, she could still feel where jack had hit

her and she could think only one thing... why?

Why didn't he kill... why had he seemed so angry when that ice beam had

hit there enimie, he was so angry that he had slapped her. She still

remembered how he had saved the other teen, he had glowed such a

beautiful gold color, when he had saved him she had felt a strang enery in

the air.

"Jack, what other powers do you have," she whispered, she sighed as the

pokemon trainers were on there way again and she started to follow them.

***

As they walked to there hideout from team rocket Misty studied Jack, his

sleeping form looked so innocent and she admitted that he was cute...

actually he was very cute.

His green hair fluttered slightly in a gentle wind and it hung loose since his

hair tie had come out awhile ago, long eyelashes gently touched his skin. It

was then that Misty blinked and blushed, what was she doing thinging of

someone from team rocket like this.

She now looked at pikachu who was still with Tracey who stayed near

Jack, even after all these years the two got along. Pikachu wouldn't let the

others come near him, Misty had tried to get near pikachu but then pikachu

had given her a shock.

Misty sighed wondering how they could deal with pikachu and make it into

its old sweet self, how she missed pikachu cuddling her and those days of

asdventure.

'But those are over with now, Ash is no where to be seen and probably only

Team rocket knows where he is... also they had pikachu slave to there

most powerful agent' Misty thought sadly, she closed her eyes with a sad

sigh and was startled when she felt something soft rub against her leg.

Misty opened her eyes and looked down, there was pikachu looking up

with those button brown eyes of his. Then before she could say anything he

bounded away and jumped onto Traceys shoulder, now Misty smiled

knowing that she had finally been forgiven.

'Thank you pikachu' she thought happily, the day seemed brighter now.

***

Pikachu sighed wishing that Jack was awake, since being near the red

haired girl again he had decided to forgive her.

He looked at Tracey who was checking Jack over, Pikachu had never seen

Jack use that power before and he had been awed by it. During that time

he had saved the pokemon watcher he had felt an almost god like power,

could his trainer be even more powerful then even the pokemon he

protected for he was the guardian.

He looked at the blue sky above almost sadly, even now he could

remember how there life had been so different only six years ago. Jack still

had the innocence of a child like he had years ago as Ash but it was

hidden now, Jack hid it deeply for it could be a weakness as the guardian.

***

A storm raged in the distance, black clouds gathered and a rumbling of

thunder was heard and lightning began to flash.

Pokemon everywhere looked at the sky sadly knowing that the final battle

between good and evil was to come soon, humans could not feel it for they

were not in tune with nature as they were.

Deep underground something began to awaken, long ago it had been

trapped there by the pokemon of the world to stop it from destroying the

world. Now it was coming back stronger then before, the ledgendary

pokemon could not stop it this time... it waited for soon it would be free.

***

Brock sighed happily as they finally came to there base, this was there

hidden base where they kept records on there missions against team

rocket. 

Thankfully team rocket did not know of this place, they would keep it a

secret for as long as they could.

"Put him in the brig," he said as they enetered and he pointed at Jack, the

two men nodded and began to go to the unconcious team rocket member.

"PIKA!" pikachu said angerly getting in front of them, pikachu glared at the

two men sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Sir?" one of the men questioned, Brock frowned wondering what he

should do since pikachu wouldn't let anyone near Jack but Tracey. Then it

hit him, he would let Tracey take Jack to the brig, pikachu would go with

him and nothing bad would happen.

"Tracey why don't you take him to the brig, pikachu trusts you and can you

stay there till Jack wakes up?" Brock asked, Tracey nodded and picked up

Jack who he had layed on a couch. Brock dismissed the two men and

watched Tracey walk away, pikachu was at the boys heels looking at Jack

with concern.

***

Jack woke up slowly his eyes hurting even from the dim light, his head hurt

terribly as if someone had hit him many times on the head with a mallot. He

sat up slowly feeling vertgo from dizzyness, he blinked feeling sick to his

stomach as he looked around. 

He was clearly in a prison of some type, actually it looked quite comfy for

he was in a real bed and the cell actually had a private bathroom from what

he could see.

What caught his attention was the familliar teen sitting inside his cell on a

comfy chair fast asleep, he smiled lightly slightly happy at seeing pikachu

sleeping on the boys lap.

Jack knew that he was still quite weak from healing Tracey for that type of

healing took much energy, he had once done it a year ago for pikachu... he

had never told pikachu since the pokemon didn't remember his near death

experience.

He yawned feeling his eyelids becoming heavy, with one last look at

Tracey and pikachu he lay down again and fell asleep a smile on his face

and for once it was a true smile

***

Jack woke up again a few hours later, pikachu and tracey were still asleep

and that caused him to smile again. He was happy that there friendship

was still there, he had lost so much and he wanted pikachu to be happy.

'If I'm going to find out anything I'm going to have to wake them up, at the

moment I'm to weak to get out of the bed so I'll have do it some other way'

Jack thought, he frowned and tried to think of some way.

He sat up and sat indian style looking at the two, he knew that if he stood

up he would probably get dizzy and faint... not something he wanted to do

anytime soon.

"Pikachu... wake up," he said in a tired voice, he sighed realizing that even

his voice told him how energy he had used to bring tracey back from the

brink of death.

"Pi," pikachu muttered still asleep, Jacks eyebrow twitched.... he would

have to find a different way. Then he spotted something beside the bed, he

picked it up and grinned evilly at the two sleeping across from him.

"Wake up," he said in a sickly sweet voice, he then threw the object he had

found which hit tracey on the forehead.

"Wah!" tracey said waking up and he stood up, that caused pikachu to fall

to the floor and wake up.

"Pikachu!" pikachu yelled startled, Tracey yelled as lots of electricity

shocked over him.

"Omph," Tracey said falling into the chair once again, a puff of smoke left

his mouth... one fried Tracey served by pikachu.

"Ha ha ha... that was so funny," Jack laughed weakly, pikachu quickly

jumped onto his lap and gave him a hug.

"Really Ash, I thought you would be more mature than this now," Tracey

said sitting in the chair again, the room grew silent at what Tracey had said

and Jack and pikachu looked nervously at the pokemon watcher.

"How did you you Trace?" he whispered to the other teen, Tracey looked at

him his eyes seemingly to darken at a memory.

"Years ago I used a computer program to see what you would look like if

you had grown up, you look exactly the same except for your hair and eye

changes, also how pikachu reacted towards you... you two have a bond

that forms rarely and I know pikachu wouldn't be able to do it with another

human," Tracey said, Jack frowned and sighed.

"Have you told anyone else yet" he asked the other boy.

***

Tracey looked at Ash as he asked that question, Ashs eyes held a sorrow

and also an anger towards something. As Ash sat there he abstantly ran

his fingers through pikachus fur, the electric pokemon enjoyed this and

gave a small purring sound.

In his mind he knew that he should tell the others that Jack was Ash but

something held him back, he knew what had happened years ago that had

changed Ash into Jack... he had thought his friends had betrayed him. But

he knew that he couldn't tell them for Ash didn't want them to know, he

guessed that Ash didn't want them to know what he had become over the

years.

"No I havn't told them, I won't tell them till your ready," Tracey said, Ash

gave a sigh of relief at that, as Tracey watched a saddness seemed to

creep across the other teens eyes and then vanish just as quickly.

"Thank you Tracey, I don't want them to know... its best if they think i died all

those years ago," Ash said with a far away look in his eyes, when Tracey

saw that look he knew that Jack must regret many of the things he had

done during team rocket.

***

Crystal silently slipped inside the building they had taken Jack, she

frowned hoping that they hadn't damaged her perfect guy. She licked her

lips which had grown dry, she knew that she only had one chance to save

her partner and if she failed it could mean his life or even her own.

'Damn Jack, why did you have to get caught.... why did you save one of the

enimie' she thought angerly for she could still feel the spot that he had

slapped her, she would find out as soon as she got him out of this hole.

"I'm on my way," she whispered, once she saved him he would owe her big

time... oh yes and the payment sh asked would be fun for her.

***

Jack looked at Tracey not knowing what else to say, it was then that he felt

something miles away and it made him want to shiver. It was a terrible

power and evil, it was ancient and trying to escape from somewhere deep

in the earth... he frowned.

"Whats wrong Ash?" Tracey asked concern on his face, Jack winced at

hearing his old name come from the lips of someone he still considered a

friend.

"Please tracey, call me Jack its my name now," he said, the older boy

shrugged.

"Then Jack it is," he said, "But whats wrong?" he asked, Jack sighed and

answered.

"I don't know what exactly except something bad is going to happen soon...

very soon, , I don't really know how to describe it yet I can sense it," Jack

said with a frown, Tracey frowned.

"I don't know why but I hope your wrong, but I feel that your right," Tracey

said, they both looked at the ceiling of the cell not knowing what to do.

TBC

Yeah another chapter is up, cheer with me and saw hoorah I hope chapter

ten is here soon. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my persistant

readers and fans like shadow who demanded more chapters, well I've

written my fingers of to get it done.


	11. Chapter 10

The New Rocket Member

The New Rocket Member

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

Crystal sighed as she once again was able to dodge a guard without being

spotted, this place as she got closer to where her partner was being kept.

She bit her lip and waited till she was sure the guard was gone and then

she looked around the hall, then she spotted a hallway that definately led to

the cells.

'Almost to you Jack' she thought, then quickly she slipped down that hall

trying not to make much noise.

***

"Trace I'm sorry that you almost died," Jack said with his eyes lowered

looking at the stone floor of his sell, to his startlement he felt a hand land on

his shoulder... he looked up into Traceys concerned eyes.

"Its okay As..... Jack, I know you didn't mean for it to happen," Tracey said,

Jack smiled slightly and lay back onto the small bed in the cell.

"I feel tired," he whispered, he felt his eyes begin to slowly close as they

became heavy.

"Jack just a question, where did your powers come from?" Tracey asked,

Jacks eyes now closed smiled slightly.

"Its part of my Destiny," he wispered to the pokemon watcher, with that he

fell back to sleep.

***

Tracey frowned as the other teen fell asleep, the answer bothered him...

what could destiny mean. The last time Destiny had set something in stone

for Ash was when the ledgendary birds almost destroyed the world when

some wacko tried to catch them all(2nd movie), this made him wonder if

another thing like that could be happening soon.

"Damn, just what we need another wacko trying to destroy the world," he

muttered, with that he got out of the seat and left the cell locking the door

behind him.

***

In the Shimoti islands three glass orbs began to glow and there elements

began to glow as they had in the chosen one hands years ago, suddenly

they were engulfed in bright light and shot up into the sky like rockets.

Slowking sighed sadly as he watched them, an ill wind was glowing and

the guardian the chosen one was soon going to be needed again.

"I need a vacation, why does terrible things always happen in my lifetime,"

Slowking muttered darkly to himself, he sighed once again and walked

back into his cave to wait.

***

Locked away the unknown pokemon struggled as they felt goings on

elsewhere, energy greater then there own was breaking out and if they

could escape also they could get stronger.

Once years ago they had been released and they had fed apon a childs

dreams, they had given her what she had always wanted yet in the end the

chosen one another child and Entei the other childs dream creation had

defeated them (3rd movie).

Soon.... soon we will be free again the unknown whispered, now all they

had to do was wait.

***

Deep in the earth it was nearing breakout, it could almost taste the life

energy of the pokemon and humans above. It laughed a soundless laugh,

these mortals now had long forgotten it, when it rose to destroy all they

would be helpless against it.

Soon foolish ones all that i lost against the ledgendary pokemon shall be

mine once again, all shall pay for me being iimprisoned it raged and

licked its lip, oh how it had waited so long for this.

***

Jack dreamed, once again he was flying through the air the ledgendary

pokemon flying around him.

Destiny look below Ho-oh said, frowning Jack did so and gasped. The

land below was a rolling mass of blackness with black tenticles seeming to

reach up at them.

"What is that?" he asked, he shivered as huge evil red eyes opened in the

blackness and gazed up at them.

Once long ago, we trapped an evil being whoes goal is to destroy the

world. Long ago this happened, all of us used our powers to trap it deep

below the earth. We were weakened after for many millions of years, while

we reagained our strength we avoided others to keep safe Ho-oh said,

Jack shivered again realizing that this dream was actually the pokemons

memory.

"But why are you showing me this?" he asked them, time in the dream

memory seemed to freeze and now only the pokemon and himself moved.

Once again he is about to come free and he is stronger then before, we

still havn't regained all our powers... we are helpless against him. The only

way to save the world is through you, it is part of your destiny as Destiny

Ho-oh said, Jack frowned.

"But why do you call me Destiny, I've always been the guardian or the

chosen one before to you ledgendary pokemon?" Jack asked Ho-oh, the

golden bird sighed and was about to tell him....

***

Jack woke up with a start with someone shaking him roughly, cracking

open his eyes he saw someone with masses of blue hair with silver

highlights in it. Silver eyes looked into his own blue eyes, he quickly blinked

bringing the rest of the cell into focus.

"Crystal?" he asked surprised, she quickly covered his mouth and

motioned for him to be quite.

"I'm getting you outta here partner, the boss would hate to lose you," she

whispered and he nodded, she then helped him to his feet and helped him

out of the cell (he idly wondered how she had unlocked it) with pikavhu

following them. Once in the long hallways she passed him his pokeballs

which his captors had taken from him, happily he put them on his belt.

As they walked Jack smiled slightly as he felt his strength returning,

sleeping like earlier had really helped him regain energy.

"This way," Crystal whispered motioning to a door, he nodded and they

quickly opened the door. He sighed in relief as they finally made it outside,

the two humans and pikachu quickly slipped away into the forest.

***

"Damn!" Misty swore when she learned that the prisoner Jack had

escaped, aparently the guard guarding the room had been knocked out by

his partner. She gritted her teeth in her anger, team rocket now knew

where there base was and that meant that team rocket would probably

attack there base.

"Tell everyone to pack everything, were moving to that other base we just

finished building," Misty ordered the soldier in front of her, he nodded and

quickly ran to do so.

"I should of realized that his partner followed us, we led her right to our

base," she sighed once she was alone in her office, but she couldn't dwell

on past mistakes... no she couldn't. 

Sadly she picked up a photo off her desk, she smiled slightly at it. The

picture was about six years old, it showed a young boy sitting with a

pikachu on his shoulder smiling at the camera. He had short spiky black

hair and warm brown eyes, there was a charm about him in his smile.

'Ash where are you' she thought, a single tear ran down her face.

***

Jack sneezed suddenly and wondered why, no dust in his nose... he wasn't

allergic to anything. He shrugged, must of been a fluke (lol).

"Jack rest here for a few minutes were far enough away from them for now,

I'll be right back I just have to take care of some personal bussiness," she

said, he nodded and leaned against an old oak tree while she

dissapeared.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face, a gentle

wind ruffled his hair which was still loose. It was then that a sound of a

branch breaking disturbed him, frowing he opened his eyes and quickly

blinked.

(Hello Guardian) the electric ledgendary dog said, the gasped at who was

there. the electric one who had spoken was Raikou, on his left was

Suicune and on his right was Entei.

"Um... hi," he said nervously, he hadn't expected this.

(It is out time to join the other ledgendary pokemon around your neck)

Suicune said, there seemed to be amusement in there voices.

(Then your collection will be complete for now) Entei said his voice almost

a whisper.

"Then I guess, welcome to the team," Jack said standing up, the

ledgendary dogs seemed to smile. Then a glow surrounded there bodies,

they vanished and three new ball appeared on the necklac around his

neck.

Raikou became a bright yellow ball with a black strips, Entei became a

reddish orange ball with a light blue stripe and Suicune became a blue ball

with a purple stripe.

Jack sighed wondering if anyone would notice the new balls, he hoped not

for how could he explain getting them in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm back!" Crystal called appearing again, they were ready to move on

again.

***

Brock sat at a desk his things in boxes, he was still thinking at what had

happened earlier. What was so familliar about Jack, they had never met

before yet he seemed so familliar for some reason.

"Think Brock think, what is it," he said to himself, he sighed knowing that

this was going nowhere. He ran a hand through his short hair and bit his

bottom lip, then an image ran through his mind as he realized why Jack

was so familliar.

"Dear god, it can't be," he whispered, but he knew that it had to be true.

There was only one person Jack could be, Jack was Ash.

***

The two team rocket members where almost back to the pick up position

when it happened, it was then that Jack felt it. He doubled over as if in pain

as a strange energy washed over him, normal people couldn't feel it but

Jack after all wasn't normal.

The energy was static like and a small tingle ran over his skin, it felt as if

millions of pins were poking his skin and as if someone had kicked him

very hard in the stomach.

"Jack are you okay?" Crystal asked coming to his side, finally the pain

passed and he returned to normal.

"I'm fine Crystal, I... how do I describe it.I felt something terrible, it is almost

free," Jack said, how could he tell her that an evil entity was about to break

out and destroy the world her with it.

"What is it?" she asked a frown coming to her pretty face, Jack quickly

looked at the ground to stop himself from blushing.

"Something I hope you never get a chance to meet," he answered her, her

eyebrow twitched in suppressed anger for that was no answer.

"Jack," she said in an annoyed voice, her eyes began to glow slightly as

her anger grew activating her power.

"Crystal all I can say is one thing, when it begins I don't want you anywhere

near it," he said, there he had said something at least to warn her.

***

Crystal blushed heavily as he said that, he didn't want her near when

whatever it was happened. Did that mean he cared for her, was there a

chance that he loved her like she loved him.

"Crystal are you alright?" Jack asked her suddenly, she blushed heavily

realizing that she hadn't said anything for several moments while staring at

nothing.

"Sorry," she apologized, he smiled at her discomfort and she decided that

no he really mustn't care for her like she hoped.

'Well if I can help it, one day he will' she thought to herself with a secret

smirk, Jack looking at her blinked at her expression.

"Dear God!" he suddenly said in a terrified voice going pale, he spun

around to look in the distance.

"Jack whats going on?" she asked worried, what could of happened to get

him to react like this.

"I can feel it," he said, she frowned ayt the answer.

"Feel what?" she asked annoyed.

"He escaped," he said in a far away voice.

"Who escaped Jack?" she asked, he then looked at her a sad and terrfied

look in his eyes.

"The greatest evil anyone shall ever meet, one no weapon can stop... hes

free," he whispered turning to face the distance again, then before she

could say anything he started running pikachu on his shoulder.

"Jack wait for me!" she yelled after him and she started running behind

him, then she rounded a corner and he wasn't there.

"Jack come back," she whispered tears coming down her face, she didn't

know why but she feared the outcome of this battle.

***

It was free, free after all this time. His slimy black body oozed through the

rocks to the surface above. Pokemon seeing it arrive at the surface fleed,

they could feel his evil and it not want to comfront him.

But the pokemon were out of luck as black tenticles shot out catching them

all, quickly he dragged them towards it and quickly pulled them into his

body use them for mass and energy reserves.

My revenge has begun it laughed, plants nearby quickly wilted.

The final battle was there soon all would wait for the final outcome. Would

the creature win or would the guardian destroy it for the final time... find out

on the next The New Rocket Member - Chapter Eleven.

TBC

This chapter is dedicated to Gigastar one of my fans, hope you like it. Oh

can anyone send me a picture of what they think jack looks like, once I get

them I plan to put them on my homepage in a fan art section.


	12. Chapter 11

The New Rocket Member

The New Rocket Member

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

Jack ran fearfully towards where the creature had broken free, he actually

didn't know what he was going to do except try to stop the creature from

destroying the world.

(Jack I can feel it now) pikachu said from his shoulder, Jack frowned as he

felt himself getting nearer to it.

"Pikachu when I go to fight it I don't want you to come near, I've lost to many

friends already and I don';t want it to get you," he said to his pika pal,

pikachu nodded sadly understanding.

(Be careful Ash) pikachu whispered sadly, Jack nodded not caring that

pikachu had called him his old name.

"Wish me luck my friend," he said to pikachu as they arrived, from there he

could see the creature. It wasn't as big as it had in the dream but it was

growing, and growing fast.

"Pikachu take my pokeballs, I want you to get Misty and Brock.... this is the

final battle," he said, pikachu nodded and took the pokeballs for he

understood.

(But why them?) Pikachu asked.

"Because by now they will of fuigured out who I am, I want to say I'm sorry

and goodbye to them," Jack said sadly, pikachu nodded his brown eyes

sad and quickly ran in the direction Misty and Brock were.

'Now is not the time for settlementals, now it is time to fight' he thought,

Jack stealed himself.

***

Misty and Brock ran as fast as they could, they had finally figured out who

Jack was and Tracey had confermed there suspisions. They didn't know

why but they knew that something terrible was about to happen and the

outcome was very important, they knew that they were running in the right

direction because all the pokemon were fleeing from that direction.

"Pikachu!" a voice suddenly called, they froze as a famuiliar yellow electric

mouse appeared in front of them.

"Pikachu lead the way," Brock said, pikachu nodded and passed Brock

the six pokeballs he was holding. then the three of them were running

again, they were sweating when they arrive.

"Dear god, a moster," Misty gasped as they saw the creature, and to her

fear there in front of it was Jack who was also Ash.

'Be okay Ash, I believe in you' she thought, please let him win this battle.

***

Crystal didn't know why but she suddenly knew how to find Jack, as if

almost in a trance she ran in the right direction using her superior speed to

get there quickly and not use too much energy.

What she saw there shocked her, there standing alone stood Jack facing

the creature who radiated evil like the sun shone light.

"Jack," she whispered fearfully, it was a few seconds later when she

spotted two of the people who had captured Jack earlier watching the face

off.

***

Jack stared at the creature and waited for it to make the first move, he had

a gut feeling that its body would feel like acid if he accidently touched it.

Ah the ledgendary ones sent a silly mortal to fight me Jack heard in his

mind, he knew that it was the creature. In his mind the voice felt male and

greasy and oily,right away he felt as if he wanted to wash his hands.

Who are you, you who dares to try to destroy my world Jack yelled

telepathicly back, the creatuer seemed to chuckle in his mind.

I am the shadow of life and death, I am Shia your worst nightmare and

your end... what is your name little mortal the creature asked, Jack

frowned but knew how to answer this question.

I am the Chosen one, the Guardian, Destiny, I am Ash Jack answered,

he didn't know why but for this battle he had to take on his real name and

give all the titals pokemon had given him.

Ahh so long a title for a pitfull little mortal Shia mocked, and then Shia

struck. Ash gasped as he avoided the black tenticles, he rolled on the

ground to avoid more and quickly found himseld stuck against a tree.

Pitfull Shia mocked and it readied the final strike, Ash smiled and

readied his attack.

"Mind Bender!" he yelled, Shia screamed as he was hit with a multicolored

beam of light that came from around Ashs body.

Ash quickly jumped to a safer spot, out of the corner of his eye he saw that

Misty, Brock and Crystal had arrived.

The watchers have arrived he smirked at Shia, the creature riled.

Impudant mortal Shia screamed, the air echoed with his telepathic

screamed and even Misty, Brock, pikachu and Crystal non telepathic

covered there ears to try to block the sound.

"Now it is time," Ash said outloud and he smirked at Shia, with that he

pulled the balls off his necklace and threw them into the air where they glew

brightly.

***

"My Gawd," Misty whispered as those normal balls glew brightly, she

almost fainted wher out of those balls came the ledgendary pokemon.

"The ledgendary pokemon, those balls hid them and no one ever knew,"

Brock said in a strangled voice, for years the ledgendary pokemon had

completely vanished with no more sightings... some thought that maby

some wacko had caught them but now they knew where they were.

The final battle has begun they heard in there minds, they gasped for it

was many telepathic voices and they knew that it was the ledgendary

pokemon.

***

Crystal shook in amazement as those one of a kind pokemon appeared

from the balls from Jacks necklace, it was then that she knew that most of

what she knew about Jack was probably a lie... she knew so little about

him.

"Dear god Jack, be careful," she whispered, also in her mind she kept on

seeing that beautiful attack Jack had used on the creature. Then to her

surprise Jack looked at her after the ledgendary pokemon had spoken to

everyone, he smiled sasly at her.

My real name is Ash she heard in her mind and she gasped, it was

Jacks voice she knew yet it was also different. The voice seemed to feel

slightly younger and powerful, it was a light in the darkness.

"Ash, your name is Ash," she whispered, from here she could see him nod

and then the battle began again with the ledgendary surrounding the fight

ready to fight if Ash failed.

***

Ash dodged another of Shias attacks, he was quickly getting tired for he

still hadn't recovered all the way from hjealing Tracey.

"I can't give up, if I fail the world will be destroyed.... and I will loose the

ones I love again' Ash thought, an image of a red headed girl in a kimino

flashed through his mind, a memory from his time at maidens peak.

'I have to see my mother again, to say I'm sorry' he thought, an image of a

kind brown haired woman beautiful his mother flashed through his mind.

'Jesse, James and meowth' he thought, an image of the bumbling trio

flashed through his mind bringing a small smile to his lips.

'My friends!' Ash thought. images of pikachu, Brock, Crystal and everyone

else flashed through his mind.

"I won't give up!" he yelled his eyes glowing with new power and energy,

his body was surrounded by a nimbus of power.

Three glowing objects flew from the sky and surrounded him glowing

muticolored, soon you almost couldn't see him.

***

Brock gasped as he saw the glowing balls surround his long lost friend, the

whole area filled with amazing powerful energy.

"Ahhh!" Misty suddenly screamed when the creature suddenly stabbed her

with a tenticle since it couldn't get at Ash, Brock quickly caught her. 

Her paled when he saw the blood gashing from the wound, he knew that

she didn't have much time.

"Misty hold on," he whispered, she blinked at him her sight going blurry.

"Don't worry, I'll hold on," she replied weakly to him.

***

Inside the light Ash closed his eyes as a new feeling came over his body,

he knew that his body couldn't hold all the energy it was being given and

that meant that something had to be done. If he didn't do something he

would die, the only way to keep alive was to transform.

Are you ready? an unknown voice asked, Ash opened his eyes which

had changed to a pale silver color.

I am ready, ready to become Destiny Ash said to the voice, then it

began.

***

Crystals eyes opened wide as the cacoon of light Ash was in began to

grow larger, she gasped as the ground also started to skake and the three

balls dissappeared into the cacoon of light.

"Ash," she whispered, what was going on.

Then it happened, the cacoon burst apart the light of the cacoon going

everywhere. She almost fainted for what she saw, there where she had

thought she would see Ash was something else.

I am Destiny the pokemon said, its voice was calm, powerful, one of an

adult and of great knowledge. In its voice she could hear Ashs voice, but

now it was of an adult one stronger that any of the ledgendary pokemon.

***

To Brocks eyes the pokemon was a pure white color with light silver eyes

and three gold dots on his forehead. The new pokemon bird had a huge

wing span, he bet that it could fly very fast.

The pokemon bird was perfect and beautiful in everyway, the power of this

bird pokemon made the other pokemon seem tiny in comparrising.

I am Destiny he heard in his mind to his awe, he frowned wondering

what had happened to Ash.

***

Ash knew what they meant by Destiny now, the guardian was actually a

pokemon human hybrid which science would never be able to do, the

greatest of all a human pokemon, Destiny the all powerful and knew all

pokemon who was also human. 

In the minds of his friends he felt there confusion, he could feel it skitter

across there minds a million miles an hour. 

He knew that he had to hurry up in this battle, if he didn't hurry he could

loose Misty to death... and he didn't want to loose the one his heart truly

belonged to.

Shia your time is up, your time was up a million years ago Destiny said,

with that he flew into the air and the ledgendary pokemon flew repectful

distances away from the battle.

Destiny I will defeat you Shia swore at him, Destiny smiled with

amusement at the evil creature.

Do you really believe that Shia, but I am Destiny and it is your destiny to

die now Destiny said opening his wings to the fullest, his entire body

began to glow a beautiful rainbow of colors.

What is this? Shia asked terrified feeling the attacks power as he

gathered it, Destiny closed his eyes. This attack could actually destroy the

world if he wanted to, but he was the guardian, the chosen one and Destiny

so he couldn't.

Fate Blast of Heavens light! Destiny yelled his attack out, the light from

around his body formed into a huge ball of light in front of him shimering

with more power than anyone could ever imaging. 

Then the blast slammed toward Shia, Shia let out one last scream before it

hit.

If it is the last thing i do I will come back from hell and defeat you Shia

screamed as it it, Shia screamed as his body was discinigrated. 

As the blast hit the ground after hitting Shia a great light filled the air, soon

no one could see what was going on.

And if you come back, I'll be waiting Destiny said.

***

"NOOOOO!" Crystal screamed, no longer could she see the fight and the

great pokemon Destiny. It was then that the light suddenly cleared and

there stood DEstiny on the ground, he looked no worse for wear, ***

Brock looked at the great bird in awe as the other ledgendary pokemon

went beside it, compared to them Destiny was huge. 

It then occured to him that Misty wasn't breathing anymore, he grew pale

when he felt no pulse either and she was growing cold.

"Misty no, don't leave yet... we just got Ash back!" he yelled at her still body,

but she still lay limb in his arms and she grew colder by the second.

Maby I can help Destiny's voice said, Brock shook his head knowing

that no one could be brought back from the dead.

"There is nothing you can do, she gone," he cried looking at the great bird,

then to his awe Destiny glowed and changed shape growing smaller as he

watched. 

He almost fainted when the glow faded reavealing the new form, it was

Ash... at least he now knew what had happened to him.

***

Destiny once again Ash silently walked to the grieving Brock and the dead

Misty, from here it almost looked as if she was sleeping if you didn't notice

the red blood everywhere.

"Are you a pokemon or a human Ash?" Brock asked as the green haired

teen came to a stop in front of him, Ash smiled.

"I am both, I am Destiny yet I am Ash also, the Chosen one and the

guardian," Ash said, then using his power he changed his appearance to

what he would look like if he had never changed his coloring, Brock looked

on in awe.

"Misty's dead Ash," Brock said between tears, gently Ash took the red

haired teens body from his arms and sat on the ground looking into her

beautiful face.

"She is not out of reach yet, but there is a price for what I am about to do,"

he whispered but Brock heard him, gently he kissed Misty on the lips and a

gentle silver light surrounded them.

***

Crystal watched this scene sadly, she finally knew why Ash could never

love her. His heart belonged to the red haired girl and always had, it was

like he was connected to the girl.

'Like a soul mate' she thought sadly.

***

As Brock watched a gentle cacoon of light surrounded Misty and Ash, he

gasped as that terrible would healed as if it had never been there... finally

the glow faded away.

***

Misty slowly opened her eyes, she had just had a dream of floating towards

a white light when something had tugged her back. At first her sight was

blurry but then it cleared, she found herself kissing... someone who had to

be Ash.

She found that shge enjoyed this kiss and didn't want to break it, now she

herself joined into the kiss making it passionate. Then the kiss broke, Ash

pulled away and gently helped her stand up.

"Ash," she whispered, he smiled.

"Yes Misty its me, but to bring you back you paid a price.... your immortal

like me now.... unaging but you are still human," he whispered, but she

didn't care for she had Ash back.

"But I have you," she whispered, she wasabout to hug him when he

suddenly stepped away from her.

"But why?" she asked, he shook his head sadly.

"It isn't time yet Misty, will wait, wait till you are truly ready," he whispered,

and then to her surprise he just vanished.

"No Ash don't leave me alone," she cried, but she knew he would wait and

one day return, Brock comforted her... only later did they notice that

pikachu was also gone.

***

(Did we have to leave) pikachu asked Ash, Ash nodded as he watched the

two humans walk away and the ledgendary pokemon leave.

"It isn't time yet pikachu, I still have many tasks yet.... and I will wait and so

will she," he told pikchu, a brief glow surrounded the two and then they

were gone.

The End

This is the end, this story was dedicated to Sailor_Passion who created

Crystal Sapphier and to Flamedramon_Girl who helped me along. Also to

Gigastar who sent me emails to write more, always soo much better then

just reviews. I hope to write other stories like this, but first i hope to finish

my other stories before fans have a hissy fit.


End file.
